Project Hexagon Season 1
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Attempt to stop the Fan War, Project Hexagon Season 1
1. Project Hexagon Initiate

**Chapter 1: Project Hexagon Initiate**

**Power Rangers Universe**

**Angel Grove, California – The Park**

**Day 12 – 12:02:10**

Just 2 months after Emperor Mavro and his entire Armada fleet made one final attack against the Power Rangers at Harwood City, the city was capture but the resistance in the city is persistence and the Power Ranger Megaforce refuses to surrender. However, the combine power of each 20 members of the Power Rangers use their last remaining power against Mavro's and his Imperial forces which led to his destruction eventually the world is in peace.

Nevertheless even if the great legendary war was over, most people feel unsatisfied why the Power Rangers didn't get enough support from their government and most people believe that the Rangers is now fighting in the shadows. One of the military officer stationed in Harwood City is Captain Muhammad Khalid of the 8th Malaysian Special Force, he was stationed there as a representative towards the Malaysian Counsel and he was the one that assist the Power Rangers to search and rescue the civilian. During that time, he was furious why the government classified all of this conflict and he immediately talk to Senator John Ellis.

On Day 12 May 2014, former Mighty Morphing Power Rangers and Zeo Rangers is now having a picnic but Tommy want to discuss of creating a new organization plus it was a secret organization to fight in the shadows.

"Well guys, I guess the Ranger Key is all there is left of our powers" says Rocky DeSantos. "Yeah, so now what now and we all know the peace won't last?" Adam Park asked. "Well, I've suggested we formed a secret organization" says Tommy Oliver. "Oh come on, Tommy whatever we do and we can't even fight like this" "I mean we can't keep fighting in the shadows, there are no more shadows" says Jason Lee Scott. "I mean does the government know about it, they keep classified every effort we did to face those creature" says Catherine Hilliard.

"I can help you, Rangers" says Jerome B. Stone, Commissioner. "Commissioner, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked. "To see an old friend, I resign my Commissioner's position not for what happen at Harwood City and you know I can't stand to see innocent people die for no reason" says Jerome B. Stone. "He is right, Tommy" says Anderson. "We can keep fighting, we don't have enough allies to go with the cause" says Tanya Sloan.

"Even if with 20 members all together fighting—"You mean 21 including the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, yes it's not enough and can I join?" April O'Neil asked. "Sit down, we got some room" says Kimberly Ann Hart. "We can do this, we just a new friend to support our fighting in the upcoming war" says Jerome B. Stone. "I do have a secret base inside an abandon mansion near the Miami Coastline, Leonardo believe that was a memory to remind with and we can still use it" says April O'Neil. "What do we know about our enemy so far?" Tommy asked. "Well according to Aurico, the enemy is now dividing into a regime and we are deeply outnumbered" says Zack Taylor.

"Alright, let's start recruiting and we need every single ally we can rely on" says Tommy Oliver. "I'll try to persuade Master Splinter, the TMNT is going to start resurface from the sewer" says April O'Neil. "Yeah, it is time the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle resurface" says Rocky DeSantos. "I'll go visit Harwood City, to see the Megaforce Rangers" says Tommy Oliver.

"I will try to contact, Carlos" says Adam Park. "I will try to head for Blue Bay Harbor, to see if we can find the Ninja Storm Ranger" says Aisha Campbell. "I'll head west to see we can locate the Overdrive Rangers, but after I've contact Carlos and they will contact the Galaxy Ranger" says Adam Park. "Oh Aisha, if the Ninja Storm Rangers have Cam Watanabe with them and pass along the message so that the samurai Rangers could receive it" says Tommy Oliver. "Okay, I've got it" says Aisha Campbell.

**Harwood City – Ernie's Brain freeze**

**13:20:10**

One hour later, Tommy Oliver rent a chopper to head Harwood City since the Ranger has no class today and so they immediately hang out at the Ernie's Brain Freeze but since the legendary war occurred and Jake is now having a date with Gia plus she is starting to grow a relationship with him. The entire members of the Megaforce Rangers is now at the Ernie's Brain Freeze, Troy as usual late but good to make an entrance and it's been like the past 2 month plus the battle was worth it.

"It's been quite 2 months now, we never seriously change" says Jake Holling. "Yeah, I see you got a new boyfriend Gia" says Emma Goodall. "Well, at least somebody is happy" says Noah Carver. "You still haven't got a new girlfriend yet, buddy?" Jake Holling asked. "Don't worry, I'll keep searching" says Noah Carver. "At least we get to keep our Super Mega Ranger Key, all that is remaining of our power" says Troy Burrow. "Gosei, Tensou and Robo Knight is gone, I've just hope there can be no more—"You talk too soon Emma, here comes Tommy" says Jake Holling.

The Megaforce Rangers knew that a new war is coming, but when they soon realize that the upcoming war will bond them together with the new friends and the regime is quite strong even though it is divided and fight separate ways. However, Robo Knight along with Gosei and Tensou is no longer presence but Tommy can still need the Megaforce Power Ranger into the next war.

"So, what brings you here Tommy?" Troy Burrow asked. "Sorry to interrupt, listen I believe you're power is need once again" says Tommy Oliver. "Without—"Yes without Gosei, Robo Knight and Tensou because I know that they are worlds away" says Tommy Oliver. "You mean the entire 20 members of the Power Rangers?" Jake Holling asked. "Actually, it's 21 including the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and yes" says Tommy Oliver.

"Okay, I guess I can fight once again" says Noah Carver. "I guess we can all fight again, Tommy we accept" says Troy Burrow. "Thank you, here is the location" says Tommy Oliver.

However at the same time, Senator John Ellis was then elected to become the President of United States of America plus he has full control of the entire United States Military, Navy and Air Force.

**Blue Bay Harbor – Wind Ninja HQ**

**14:00:11**

Aisha eventually arrive at the new Wind Ninja Headquarters, Aisha was welcome by Cameron Cam Watanabe and his daughter Mia Watanabe since she is visiting her dad's headquarters. The Ninja Storm Power Rangers is shock to see Aisha arrive at the new HQ, the old Headquarter were demolished and the remnants of the megazord, arsenal and weaponry.

Mia is helping Tori Hanson to prepare the meal for their guest much likely their allies, Mia arrive there a week ago and she still holds the Samurizer Morpher including her Samurai Ranger Key.

"Sorry about coming in such short notice, Cam" says Aisha Campbell. "So what brings you here, Aisha?" Cameron Cam Watanabe asked. "You guys are needed to fight another war, since the legendary war occurred and the enemy regime is now mobilizing their forces including Shimazu's regime" says Aisha Campbell. "Wait, the 2,000 year old kabuki dude and we knock him out" says Shane Clarke.

"Yup, Tommy believes that his regime is going seek out new friends for their cause and we should do the same" says Aisha Campbell. "Well, is there any news on Shimazu or any villain yet?" Dustin asked."Not yet, but you shall be brief when you get to our base at the Miami Coastline just 6 miles eastward" says Aisha Campbell.

"Wait; does that means my friends can come along?" Mia asked. "Of course Mia, go talk to them and try to convince them and we need them" says Aisha Campbell. "I will, thank you" says Mia Watanabe.

Now the new President is trying to focus his mighty army to assist the Power Rangers, but in order to convince them that the government is now caring for the Rangers and President John Ellis must meet with an old friend named Tommy Oliver.

John Ellis meets Tommy Oliver during Switzerland confrontation in 1998, John was actually the secretary of the Navy before elected as Senator of the country and today he is now the new President of the United States. Besides Shimazu, there is still several others like the brotherhood regime under the command of Vrak and Prince Vekar, Psycho Regime led by the Psycho Rangers, Nighlok Regime led by Octoroo and many others remnants of the Power Rangers enemy but not including Diabolico.

[Phone ringing] [Click] "Hello" says Tommy Oliver. "Tommy, it is me and I assure you remember me old friend" says John Ellis. "Senator John Ellis, this is really not the best—"I know, but I'm now the President of the United States" says John Ellis. "Okay, why are you calling me sir?" Tommy asked. "Tommy, I know you and your team wants to start an Organization but I cannot allow you or the Rangers to fight in the shadows" says John Ellis. "So, can I come and pay a visit old friend?" John Ellis asked. "Okay, I'll text you a map and location" says Tommy Oliver.


	2. So it begins

**Chapter 2: So it begins**

**Corinth – RPM New Headquarters**

**Day 13 – 09:10:10**

A day later after Tommy receive a call from the President of the United States, S.P.D and Alien Rangers including Mighty Morphing is already entering Corinth dimension world and eventually arrive there but just 6 meters from the RPM Series Operator new Headquarters and the old HQ is now using as a safe house for politicians.

"Wow, this is a nice Headquarters General" says Captain Vasquez. "Yup, here come's our heroes now" says General Mason Truman. [Phone ringing] "Wait, I need to get the phone call" says Lieutenant Vasquez. "General, did we get here too late?" Dillon asked. "Looks like you two got along, Dillon" says General Mason Truman. "He's my fiancé now, that's why he's being a good boy" says Summer Landsdown. "Any news on your missing parents, Dillon?" General Truman asked. "No, not yet but I'm still looking" says Dillon.

"Take your time, Dillon and you'll find them" says General Truman. "Hey guys, we got a company to see the RPM Series Operator claiming that they are a Power Rangers" says Lieutenant Vasquez. "Well, bring them in" says General Mason Truman. "Yes sir" says Lieutenant Vasquez.

The Power Ranger that arrives at Corinth is S.P.D Yellow Ranger and Blue Alien Ranger names Cestro including SPD Omega Rangers &amp; Black Alien Ranger named Corcus.

"Wow, senior Power Ranger is here for the first time and this is amazing" says Scott Truman. "General, the guest is here" says Lieutenant Vasquez. "Wow, this is so great and the senior ranger is seeing us for the first time" says Ziggy Grover. "We are sorry to come in such short notice, Rangers" says Sam.

"Hey, it is quite a coincidence and we are meeting our senior members of the Power Rangers" says Summer Landsdown. "So what's brings you here?" Dillon asked. "This guy, you're old enemy" says Elizabeth Angela Delgado. "Wait, Kilobyte and wasn't he dead?" Scott Truman asked. "He was, since the Legendary Battle and it must have been woken then repair plus he is working as a regime and also they are seeking a way to find new friends" says Corcus.

"So, we want you guys to join the Hexagon Secret Organization to—[Phone ringing] "Pardon me, it's my dad" says Elizabeth Angela Delgado.

As Z got a call from his dad named Daniel Danny Delgado, it turns out the location is now being transferred and now all members must be inform that the new base will be located in Iceland which it is called the Underground Headquarters plus they've also learn that the new President of the United States is now giving every single thing to the Power Rangers.

"Hey, we got good news if you guys agree" says Elizabeth Z Delgado. "Okay, what is it then?" General Truman asked. "Well, it seems that the new President of the United States is now taking care of our involvement and building our own base at our dimension in the field of Iceland" "An underground facility, thousands of people from around the world has volunteer to serve with the new Hexagon Military Organization" says Elizabeth Delgado.

"You know, we will accept it" says Scott Truman. "Well, I hope that our new friend that we are seeking won't declare war against us" says Dillon. "Well then, I'll make sure they'll be on the next flight" says General Truman. "You can come with us, General" says Sam. "Well then, I can't see the reason not to and yes" says General Mason Truman.

As the RPM Series Operator continue packing their stuff, the recruiting is still continue inside Ocean Bluff further near Oregon and the Jungle Fury Power Rangers isn't expecting their Senior Power Rangers but the Overdrive and Mystic is already recruited.

**Ocean Bluff 7 miles from Oregon – Jungle Karma Pizza Shop **

**10:10:20 – 1 hour later**

The Senior Ranger team that was sent into Ocean Bluff was 3 members of Time Force, 4 members of Space Ranger and 2 members of the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Wes Collins along with Lucas Kendall and Katie Walker is one of them; the rest is Carlos, Ashley, Zane and Cassie Chan from Space Rangers and also including Kelsey Winslow and Chad Lee from Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.

They were already informed that the President of the United States is now helping the Power Rangers, the Senior Rangers arrive there just in time too since it was working hour and the customer is still got their order plus the Jungle Karma Pizza Shop is famous now and R.J has getting to like his shop.

[Door opening] [Bell ringing] "Are you sure this is the location, Wes?" Lucas asked. "Well, we should go and asked" says Wes Collins. "Can I help you?" Lily Evans asked. "Ah yes, we're here to see your boss" says Wes Collins by showing his morpher. "Oh, take a seat I'll be with you in a second" says Lily Evans.

"Hey Lily, what's going on?" Theo asked. "Those customer need to see RJ, they are a Power Rangers" says Lily Evans. "What, we are—"Senior Power Ranger, Theo and I think this is serious" says Lily Evans. "Oh, I'll go talk to RJ—"No, I think I've heard you Lily" says Ronald James.

Therefore, Ronald James or RJ for short former Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger greeted the senior Power Rangers and took them into the base.

"Welcome, you know you should have called and I could work something out" says Ronald James. "Well, the enemy is emerging and we're out of time for communication" says Lucas Kendall. "Wait, did you say enemy like—"Not Dai Shi, he was confirmed dead and the only remains were his regime led by Venom Poisonous forces" says Wes Collins. "You mean the 5 fingers of poison, I thought we got rid of them" says Dominic. "You did, but they manage to return somehow and that's why your service is need once again plus you have a Ranger key" says Carlos. "Look since the end of the legendary war, we thought the government never care but now they do and they are helping us that is why we're here" says Cassie Chan.

"You know RJ, I guess I could use my powers once again to fight evil and to make new friends outside the universe" says Casey Rhodes. "Me too, let's do it" says Lily Evans. "Okay, we'll get pack" says Ronald James.

Jarrod and Camille along with the Spirit Rangers were already informed about, Master Mao is also aware of it plus even though it is not their war and eventually they must accept it to fight as one alliance and defend the universe and planet earth.

**Underground Hexagon HQ **

**Iceland**

**Day 20 – 11:20:10**

After 7 days of recruiting, the Rangers is now ready and the enemy hasn't make a single engagement yet but the UN including NATO, SEATO and other forces is now getting prepare because enemy attacks is imminent plus allied forces strengthen their defense. Over more than 2,000,000 people from all the world volunteer or perhaps transferred, the Rangers is glad and proud that the new President is now lending every single material including support towards the Power Rangers.

However, Tommy believe that they're first task is to seek a new friend and they don't even know where to start but the real problem is that if the Rangers did seek out a new friend and trust, cooperation and friendship is still an issue to most of them.

"Wow, we really have everything we ever need" says Jake Holling. "That's right, this is our chance to make a difference and defend evil from the universe" says Rocky DeSantos. "Yup, new technology, new weapons, arsenal and many other new things" says Billy Cranston. "Now we have to seek new allies" says Troy Burrow. "Tommy thinks the same thing, we still don't know where to start yet" says Aisha Campbell.

"Alright, we will get settle in and then head for the H.R room to get your new I.D okay" says Kimberly Ann Hart.

The new room is so large but it was a temporarily because the Hexagon Military Organization is waiting for now base to build so that we can travel, the new base will be provide into the entire military forces, navy and air force as well plus the enemy is getting stronger than ever. Director Jerome B. Stone and assistance Director Tommy Oliver is now watching the radar in the command post, so far there hasn't been any activity made by the enemy and still the enemy attack is still imminent.

As the Rangers that were recruited manages to settle in, the Rangers now enters the Human Resources Room to get their Identification Card and also a new PDA that contains file from any type of their villain that they fought in the past including some others new thing.

"Alright, remember you password is already in your ID and if need to call anybody in the Organization for new update info" says Trini Kwan. "Remember, earth's defender never surrender" says Kimberly Ann Hart.

Then, the Power Rangers is now entering the briefing but only team leader must enter to get the mission plus Tommy and Stone decide that to send only 3 teams for each mission but if the 3 team were pinned down and more will come to their aid. If the Rangers did acquire a new friend, then the Organization will have to send 6 teams for each mission at this point and it is the only way to see cooperation.

However, the Rangers will also be support by 8-10 Assault team and surveillance is still going to available just in case if they need to locate enemy position or perhaps search for a missing allied unit.

"Welcome fellow team leaders, as you can see most of you were former Navy S.E.A.L, Secret Service and many other law enforcement and Military unit around the world" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "We have also got the Power Rangers, even the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and sooner the Power Ranger is going to seek new friends plus we will assist them" says ASD Tommy Oliver.

"We will fight our enemies, foreign, domestic, outside universe and inside universe" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "So far, there hasn't been any enemy activity happening yet and for now we should settle down for a while but still the enemy attack is imminent even though they are fighting in regime" says ASD Tommy Oliver.

"Alright then, dismiss" says Director Jerome B. Stone. [Chattering] [Tommy sigh] "Okay, that's one problem solve now we have to figure how and where exactly we're going to seek new friend" says Tommy Oliver.

**Evil Brotherhood's Headquarters**

**Somewhere in the Black Sea**

**12:30:10**

As the front goes silent and allied force is preparing for the worse because the enemy attack is imminent, Malaysian Special Force is preparing and then Vrak gets a call from one of the regime leaders named Octoroo former second in command of Master Xandred and in the past 2 years he has been hiding but were never destroyed or capture by the Samurai Rangers after the death of Master Xandred. Octoroo was the last surviving Nighlok while every other Nighlok was destroyed including Daiyou and Dekker, Octoroo must carry on the war without his master and there is not much Nighlok that remain in Octoroo's grasp but hopefully it is enough for him.

[Mirror open] "Oh it's you squid head, what do you want now?" Vrak asked. "I'll make sure you've regret that word Vrak, but I won't and now I'm must inform you that the Rangers has acquire help from their government" says Octoroo. "I was aware of it, are you aware that they might seek new allies squid head?" Prince Vekar asked. "Will you stop calling me that, and yes I was aware but I believe we should do the same" says Octoroo.

"Really, now there is an idea and thank you for the advice plus you need to alert our allies about this" says Vrak. "As you wish, your majesty" says Octoroo. "See you soon, Squid Head" says Vekar. [Octoroo grunt] [Mirror close] [Vrak laugh] "Just like old times, my brother" says Vrak. "Now, let's begin and I know where to begin Vrak" says Prince Vekar.

Then, Vrak will pass it on towards another villain regime which is the Lava Army led by Lord Moltor and for some reason he was one of the negative syndicate that manage to return from the afterlife.

"Ah it seems Prince Vrak the heir to the throne is contacting me, interesting so what can I do for you your majesty?" Lord Moltor asked. "I want you be aware that the Power Rangers has help from their own government, it seems they have decide to seek new friend and I believe we should do the same" says Vrak. "I see, very well your highness and thank you for sharing the information good luck sire" says Lord Moltor.

Therefore, the entire enemy regime is now on high alert believed that the Power Rangers could begin their search for the new friends that might be useful to their cause against their enemies. As Power Rangers force is still on high alert and believing the enemy attack is imminent, there are some forces that are massing somewhere in other universe and desperately short on allies as well.

That universe is called the Super Sentai Universe, the United Alliance of Super Sentai and their allied government is already preparing but they are desperately short on friends and they were out of options. So far, the Sentai forces has a few members that hasn't been recruit yet such as Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Ressha Sentai ToQGer but ToQGer hasn't been emerge just yet because in the Sentai Universe year is actually the year 2013.

Kaizoku means Pirate in Japanese language, several Sentai forces such as the Dekaranger and also Gingaman has hard time trusting those Pirates because of the piracy activity plus Pirates is only interested on treasure.

**Super Sentai Sky Base HQ – Super Sentai Universe**

**Skies of Southwest Asia**

**12:33:12**

United Alliance of Super Sentai deputy director Yao Kawasaki is still grows concern, her Sentai members is wondering where can they seek new friends and they must act quick because their enemies has already deciding to seek new comrades.

"_Direkutā Yao, kūki teisatsu okusama_" (Director Yao, air reconnaissance ma'am) says Ako Hayasaka. "_Akō-chan, arigatōgozaimashita_" (Thank you, Ako-Chan) says Signalman. [Yao sigh] "_Sate, koreha Aka reddo kara no jōhōdeari teki wa sudeni atarashī dōmeikuni o motomete iru, purasu watashitachiha, gen'in ni onaji mosaku atarashī tomodachi o okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu_" (Okay, this is an information from Aka Red and the enemy is already seeking new allies plus we should do the same seeking new friends to our cause) says Director Yao.

"_Aka reddo yori mo, ima watashitachi ni kata~tsuarimasu ka?_" (Is there more than Aka Red told us now?) Miki asked. "_Ā, yori ga ari, matte, sore wa Aka reddo wa doko kara hajime basho o hakken shita yōda_" (Oh wait, there is more and it seems Aka Red has found the place where to begin) says Director Yao. "_Direkutā o matte, wareware wa mada, mada boshū sa rete inai yaku-miman 4 sentai chīmu o motte iru_" (Wait Director, we still have about less than four Sentai teams that haven't been recruit yet) says Diane Martin.

"_Shinpaishinaide, wareware wa sonogo de dekirudakehayaku watashitachiha watashitachi no atarashī nakama to no teikei o mosaku motte iru to shite atsukau koto ga dekimasu_" (Don't worry, we can handle that later as soon as we have seek alliance with our new comrades) says Director Yao Kawasaki. "_Direkutā Yao, yōroppa kara interurepōto_" (Director Yao, Intel report from Europe) says Petty Officer Nick Evans.

"_Otoko ā, soreha teki ga atarashī yūjin o motomeru karera no hōhō ni sudeni aru yōdashi, wareware wa sugu ni atarashī nakama o mosaku suru hitsuyō ga purasu Aka setto de matteimasu_" (Oh man, it seems that the enemy is already on their way to seek a new friend and we need to seek out new comrade quickly plus Aka Red is waiting outside) says Director Yao.

"_Sate, watashitachiha Aka reddo o jisan shi, dōkō suru tame ni ikutsu ka no menbā o sentaku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu_" (Okay, we must select a few members to bring with and accompany Aka Red) says Miki. "_Sate sate, soredewa kidōninorumashou_" (Alright, let's get going) says Yao Kawasaki.

Nevertheless, the United Alliance of Super Sentai in their formidable Sky Base which can be flown half away around the globe rush towards their Sentai Members. Director Yao will select a few members to go, Aka Red has decided to search for them further in the North and hopefully they can be found. So far there are only 34 members of the Super Sentai forces including members of the United Nations and other armed forces.

**Underground Hexagon HQ **

**Iceland**

**15:34:24 **

As the Rangers is now resting and waiting endless for news, the Power Rangers members is wondering how can they know who they're new comrades are and can they be trust when has been sighted. Troy is one of the team leader that grow grave concern; Jake on the other hand is somehow excited same goes for Orion, Antonio Garcia, Xander Bly, Charlie Chip Thorn, Dax Lo, Gem and Gemma.

"Hey Jake, do you think we'll ever find our new friend?" Adam Park asked. "Well we could, I mean I'm excited to meet them so that I can teach them some cool soccer move" says Jake Holling. "Wow, you're so confident to meet them Jake" says Sky Tate. "You think they have cute girls?" Xander asked. "Really mate, do you want to go through that?" Flynn asked.

"Be careful rookie, you'll get a first slap rather than a first kiss" says Jason Lee Scott. [Chip laugh] "I'm going to punch you, Chip" says Xander Bly. "Don't worry you guys, we'll make sure all of you get to see them" says Tommy Oliver.

[Alarm rising] "Attention all unit, enemy forces is arriving at the peak our base" "All Units, Combat Quarters" says Sarah Diaz.

Thus, the Power Ranger took their morpher and then teleported three teams at a time for now because enemy attack is command by the Evil Brotherhood Regime, Dark Magic Regime led by Imperious, Prince Sprocket Machine Regime and also Psycho Army Regime led by the Psycho Rangers.

Now over more than 800,000 troops attack on the fields of Iceland, the enemy made a nice daring surprise attack and the enemy forces is attacking from all sides of the base surrounding the entrance of the underground base.

"It's Morphing time" says Zeo Ranger. "Go-Go Megaforce" says Megaforce Ranger. "Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Samurai Rangers. "Samurizer, Gold Power" says Antonio Garcia.

Samurai Rangers along with Zeo and Megaforce were the first team to arrive at the surface, the enemy begins their assault and the Power Rangers begin their first combat against massive enemy wave attack by thousands of enemy soldiers. However, the enemy was chopped down one by one and then the entire members including assault team members arrive at the surface as they push the enemy back to defend their ground.

As the fighting intensify, the enemy forces keep on fighting and never stops because to them surrender is not an options but as the foot soldiers were being knocked down one at a time on every side that surrounds the HQ and the leaders order them to retreat eventually. Thus, there were no casualties and that was acceptable to the Director including the Department standard but it was all worth it every single price they made in each month, day, hours, minutes and year of war.

2 days later, the Hexagon Military Organization is then received an unexpected visitor and it will make them found their new comrades that will fight side by side with them at any cost.

[Door Knocking] "Yes, can I help you—"Pardon me; we have come here to see your Director" says Natsumi Shinohara. [Door opening] "Ooh, come in please and follow me" says Carlos.

"Wow, it is so warm" says Youko Yagami. "It's seems you have notice, by the way my name is Carlos Turbo Green Ranger and Black Space Ranger" says Carlos. "What's your name?" Carlos asked. "Natsumi Shinohara, Yellow Racer and this is Youko Yagami Pink Racer both of us speak good English" says Natsumi Shinohara. "I've notice, okay the director will be expecting you" says Carlos.

"Thank you, Carlos that'll do" says Tommy Oliver. [Door opening] "Oh we never expected this, but please come in have a seat comrade" says Director Jerome B. Stone. [Door closing] "Forgive us for coming this late, Director" says Aka Red. "I've assure you that you have your reason to get involved in this mess" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "We are also looking for new a comrade, that's why we're here" says Aka Red.

"I see, we are also looking new comrades and we can fight as one Aka Red" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Well, I see your Organization is well prepared for anything" says Aka Red. "One of them is kind of cute, Director" says Natsumi Shinohara. "Don't worry; just tell when you guys need to see my members?" Director Jerome B. Stone asked. "Sooner would be okay, Director" says Aka Red.

"Okay, I'll go brief them and make sure we can be friend" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

Then, Aka Red and his representative team members return home to their own universe but they must be aware that there are 4 members of Super Sentai is still not recruited yet and the Rangers will help their new comrades.

"Alright, I'm surprise to be here as you are" "We would not know that our new friend is also looking for us rather than we are looking for them, now pay attention" says Tommy Oliver. "However, they also need help as well because right now the enemy will has a location on their members and we must assist them at any way possible" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Okay, that's all dismissed" says ASD Tommy Oliver.

Nevertheless, the Super Sentai has arrange a rendezvous point just to meet up with the Power Rangers and the Rangers knew that the enemy could intercept but they did know that the Super Sentai will start to learn English just in case. Director Stone knew the enemy could intercept the message as the Rangers has intercepted the enemy message, enemy forces is now mobilizing their army into the battlefield and soon the new Sky Carrier USS Power Ranger Alliance arrive at Iceland.

Evil Brotherhood regime has about 200-500,000 troops including new monster is being produce, Vrak has no consistence to allow the other villain to have the victory of themselves and if he can beat those villains into the punch then his power in the world conqueror will be unmatched. Creepox has his own regime, Vrak doesn't want to serve under Creepox because he is actively did not rely on his monster but he rely on his strength and his number of army.

The new Sky Carrier is as big as the Pentagon and White House combine, the Carrier was equip with 10 AA Cannon, 80 Mini Gun and 2 hangar deck one of the top while the other is on the bottom. The new weapon includes the 5-inch Gun Battery that can be immune to any enemy ships come within 1000-3000 meters, the Gun can also destroy enemy strong point, enemy giant aircraft or enemy battleship.

In the carrier can fit almost 300-400 planes including Helicopter, the Mini Gun is include the Hydra 6A Anti-Aircraft Gun and radar can detect any enemy ship within 10 miles radius.


	3. Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 3: Meeting New Friend**

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Day 24 – 09:39:10**

The month is still May and the Power Rangers has already depart yesterday, the Ranger team member must split and the first 3 teams is now heading into the capital city of Japan called Tokyo landing at the American Embassy. United Alliance of Super Sentai counsel Miki is now at the landing pad greeting them, Miki is a mentor towards the Juken Sentai Gekiranger and there were about 20 teams arrive at Tokyo but 3 will meet up with their Sentai friends.

"Welcome to Tokyo my friend, it is a pleasure to have you guys here" says Miki. "Okay, we can do what we must" says Rocky De Santos. "Okay, in this city there are only 12 Sentai team is waiting at the rendezvous point" says Miki. "Okay, we'll go at the rest of the place" says Tommy Oliver. "Alright, we'll keep you update in anything we receive" says Troy Burrow. "Good Luck, Earth's defenders never surrender" says Jason Lee Scott.

Zeo along with Samurai and Megaforce Ranger is now heading into the East District; their rendezvous with their counterpart will be there because the OhRanger, Shinkenger and Goseiger have already got there as soon as the Rangers arrive. 30 minutes later, they got there just in time but the enemy is already there and instead they will wait for the Rangers to make their rendezvous with the Super Sentai.

"_Ā otoko Hoshino-san wa, anata wa karera ga koko ni kurudarou to kakushin shite iru?_" (Oh man Hoshino-san, are you sure they'll come here?) Hyde asked. "_Nē koko de karera wa, shiroi jīpu de kuru_" (Hey, here they come at the white jeep) says Alata. "_Uwa ̄, kanojo wa totemo hotto de sekushīdesu_" (Wow, she's so hot and sexy) says Agri. "Ā, anata wa jōdan suru hitsuyō ga" (Oh, you have to be kidding) says Hyde. "_Mā, sore wa amarini mo hijō ni kawaī otoko o motte iru_" (Well, they have very cute guys too) says Juri Nijyo.

"_Mā, watashi wa watashi ga watashi no iken to watashi no tensai o kyōyū suru watakushijishin no yūjin o mitsuketa to omoimasu_" (Well, I guess I found my own friend that shares my opinion and my genius) says Hyde. "So you guys are the Power Rangers?" Yuji Mita asked. "Yup, you guys look good" says Adam Park. "Cool, I would have chance to show them some of my cool football tricks" says Jake Holling. "Well, it seems we're just as anxious to meet you as you are" says Noah Carver.

"Well, everything seems peaceful" says Jake Holling. [Explosion] "Incoming, left building shoots it" says Armored Vehicle Commander Jim Howard. [Screaming] "Here they come, let's kick their ass" says Kevin. "Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Samurai Rangers. "Samurizer, Gold Power" says Antonio Garcia. "_IPPITS SOUJOU_" says Shinkenger. "_Ikkan Kenjou_" says Umemori Genta. "It's Morphing time, Go-Go Megaforce" says Megaforce Ranger. "Super Mega Mode" says Orion. "_Chenjikādo__, Tensou_" says Goseiger. "It's Morphing time" says Zeo Ranger.

"Hmm, resistance has their cause and troops kill them" says Levira. "Okay, we will work together" says Jake Holling. "Yup, anything for you my lovely lady" say Agri. "I'll meet you later for dinner, Angel boy if you are up for it" says Emma Goodall. "Well, we hope you Sentai can keep up" says Kevin.

Over 30,000 Loogies and X-Borgs attack the convoy in the East District, the allied convoy along with Power Rangers and Super Sentai fought back the enemy forces but another attack is massive in the central district of Tokyo. 5 minutes after the 3 Ranger team meet the 3 Sentai teams at the North District, Nighlok and Grinders attack another 3 Power Ranger team &amp; 3 Sentai teams in the central distract but the Space, Overdrive and RPM assisted by Megaranger, Boukenger and Go-Onger fought off against 40,000 Nighlok &amp; Grinders and at the same time escort by assault team.

"Alright guys, here they come let's work together" says T.J Johnson. "Yes, this is so good to finally working with you guys" says Jou Hanto. "Well, try and keep up my friend" says Ziggy Grover. "Let's kick their ass, lad" says Major Peter Mallory.

General Kilobyte monitoring the battle going unfold at Central and Northern District of Tokyo, the enemy kept on sending soldiers into battle as the first step of the war and the villain regime believe if one of them manage to conquer the world &amp; the universe then they will become a great supreme empire.

"Wow, you guys are so good" says Ishihara Gunpei. "Thanks for noticing, Gunpei and let's keep fighting" says Dillon. [Blasting] "These guys don't quit, do they?" Date Kenta asked. "Neither shall we, we will not give up" says Andros. [Punching] [Explosion] "What the—the Grinders got a laser cannon man" says Flynn McAllistair. "Take it out" says Scott Truman. "Spiral Saber" says Andros [Blasting] [Explosion]

"PR-08, this is Bravo 1-2 arriving at the airspace and at your service" says Lieutenant Mike Thomas. "Okay, coordinates Juliet Romeo 157 902 Delta fire for effect" says Lieutenant Sean Gamble. [Plane machine gun firing] [Explosion] "Good job, enemy forces is retreating" says Summer Landsdown.

At the Northern District, enemy forces is started to retreat and the enemy is not finished because the next attack will take place further North which the other Sentai members are located. 30 minutes before the enemy start to retreat; Turbo, Jungle Fury and Mystic Force escort with 8 assault team is now heading towards Misawa city and they must rendezvous with 3 Sentai teams and their own assault team.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Misawa, Japan**

**10:00:22**

As the battle in Tokyo is about to end, the next attack is now taking place further North into the city of Misawa possible the Magiranger, Carranger and Gekiranger along with their assault team is waiting to be rendezvous with their Power Ranger comrades. Houka Ozu is somehow getting excited same for Kandou Jan and also Hisatsu Ken, but the Power Rangers is now arriving at Misawa in the East District and when the Rangers touch down then the Sentai teams is excited to meet them.

"There they are, I wonder if they have—[Push away] "_Retsu, anata wa daijōbudesuka?_" (Retsu, are you okay?) Uzaki Ran asked. "_Hai watashi wa gozen uwa ̄, kanojo wa totemo utsukushiku, totemo kawaī_" (Yes I am and wow, she so beautiful and so cute) says Fukami Retsu. "_Anata wa watashi no otōto wa, koi ni imasu ka?_" (Are you in love, my little brother?) Fukami Gou asked. [Laugh nervously] "_Koko de karera wa kite, hazukashi gari Retsu-san wa ikenai_" (Here they come, don't be shy Retsu-san) says Makito Ozu. [Retsu Gulp]

"_Chottomatte, Tābopawārenjā wa, tada 1tsu no menbā o motte?_" (Wait a minute; the Turbo Power Ranger has only one member?) Minoru asked. "_Minoru, watashi wa karera ga 7 menbā kara iu dake 4 uchū de no pawārenjā ni naru koto o omoidashita baai_" (Minoru, if I recall that they say out of 7 members but only 4 become a Power Ranger in Space) says Youko Yagami.

"Sorry we're late, got a little traffic" says Lily Evans. "Well, we've overheard that the attack on Tokyo and we thought you guys didn't make it" says Minoru. "Yeah, we got new friends" says Houka Ozu. "Well, let's hope we can get to know each other in a team dinner or a hangout" says Nick Russell. "Okay, we'll do it soon after we take care of those guys" says Justin as Lava Lizard and Cogs foot soldiers start attacking.

Moltor and General Venjix is watching from a long distance, the Power Rangers and their Sentai comrades manage to defend their ground but enemy forces then deploy into the West District of the city of Misawa. 5 minutes after the enemy forces ambush the Power Rangers and Super Sentai in the West District of Misawa, the Mighty Morphing, Alien and Wild Force manage to touch down then rendezvous with the Dairanger, Zyuranger, Kakuranger and Gaoranger.

However, the enemy forces ambush them but they made a quick transformation and then defending their ground against over 50,000 Bat Lings foot soldiers and Putties foot soldiers.

"Okay, let's do this" says Aisha Campbell. "We hope you can keep up, my friend" says Tideus. "We will keep up" says Geki.

Zyuranger is not including the Dragon Ranger, Dragon Ranger die during the last battle between the Zyuranger and their enemies. Eventually, the enemy soldiers retreat and the attack lasted within 30 minutes plus there were no casualties except 8 vehicle destroyed by laser cannon and rocket launcher.

Nevertheless, the attack wasn't over yet and the next attack took place further South at the city of Hiroshima. Over 100,000 troops from 4 different regimes continue the attack and one of them is the Evil Ninja Foot Clan led by Shredder, Rahzar and Fish Face is taking command of 30,000 Foot Bots attacking the city of Hiroshima with support from another 3 regime of over 70,000 foot soldiers. Just as soon as the attack on Misawa ended, the entire team members of the Power Rangers and the Super Sentai is heading towards Hiroshima but allied Intel believe that the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters is located there.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Hiroshima, Japan**

**11:00:30**

Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters located in Hiroshima were trying to catch a break and they are not aware that the enemy attack on Tokyo and Misawa, the reason that the Go-Busters there is that they celebrating Usami Yoko first relationship with Sakurada Hiromu, both of them has start a love relationship for the first time and they are also celebrating their anniversary because it is been like 2 years since the Vaglass force is defeated.

"_Watashitachi no saikai no tame ni kite mina, kansha_" (Everyone, thanks for coming for our reunion) says Usami Yoko. "_Sate, watashitachi wa kimitachi ketsujō son'nani_" (Well, we miss you guys so much) says Iwasaki Ryuji. "_Dakara, dono yō Hiroshi to anata no saisho no hidzuke gadesu ka?_" (So, how's your first date with Hiromu?) Masato Jin asked. "_Mā, sore wa subarashikatta to toriniku o miru to Hiromu wa mō tōketsu sa rete imasen_" (Well, it was great and Hiromu is not freezing anymore when seeing a chicken) says Usami Yoko.

"_Hiromu, sono watashitachi no shinia Sentai chīmu no menbā to wa?_" (Hiromu, is that our Senior Sentai teams members?) Beet J asked. "_Hai, hoka ni dare karera wa karera to motte kite iru?_" (Yes, who else they are bringing with them?) Sakurada Hiromu asked. [Thunder shock] [Explosion] "_Daremoga, wareware wa tekigun wa watashitachi ni mukatte kōgeki shite shimatta_" (Everyone, we got enemy forces attacking towards us) says Masato Jin as 100,000 villain foot soldiers is now attacking.

The entire Power Rangers members and Super Sentai members is now assisting the Go-Buster as 100,000 foot soldiers attack them, Razhar is leading the great forces against the Power Rangers and Super Sentai along with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. However the foot soldiers then step back because Razhar is now trying to fight off the Power Rangers and Super Sentai on his own for now.

"Foolish Rangers and Sentai, you should have walk away when you have the chance now I will kill you here and now" says Razhar. "In your dream, dog pound" says Michael Angelo.

Razhar is fighting the Rangers and Sentai in a violent rage, Razhar was given the name Dog Pound before his mutant once again into a sharp dog called Razhar and he is now fighting as a true ninja. Karai is no longer a part of the Evil Ninja Foot Clan anymore, Shredder is cannot accept the fact that Karai is no longer his daughter but the daughter of Master Splinter.

However, Razhar wasn't a match against full might of the teamwork between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai making the enemy forces to retreat out of the area then the first great victory is theirs plus enemy forces is trying to find another way to attack them and Vrak is patient every time the attack was failed. As the battle ended just after lunch hour, the Power Rangers including the TMNT arrive at the Sentai Sky Base and finally to meet their new friends face to face.

**Super Sentai Universe – Super Sentai Sky Base**

**Skies of Southwest Asia**

**14:20:10**

When the Power Rangers enters the Sky Base, the place is just big as they're own Sky Carrier and now it is time for them to get acquaintance because they will form an alliance that might determine their future. Every single Sentai teams were anxious to meet their new comrades, some shakes hand and while others hug each other because this is their first meeting plus it will mark their anniversary of their encounter.

"This is so amazing to have you guys here" says Eri. "Well, it is quite a privilege to meet you and now we must work together" says Gia Moran. "Yup, but it's seems that I've promise your Gosei Black for a dinner" says Emma Goodall. "Well, I'll meet you tonight" says Agri. [Cough] "Oh I forget I got my own date to go to and I'll see you guys soon" says Gia Moran. "Let's go, my love" says Jake Holling as he kissed Gia and left the place.

"Well, I guess we should come for a team hangout" says Damon Henderson. "Maybe we should, I will get start" says Xander Bly. "So Urara, can I ask you out for a date tonight?" Xander asked to Urara. "Okay, we'll meet you tonight" says Urara Ozu.

The Power Rangers and their new Sentai comrade is happy plus some is asking the Sentai girls for a dinner date tonight, some is now taking the team for team hangout to get to know each other and the Carranger and Megaranger is now going out with the Turbo and Space Ranger for a team hangout. Fukami Retsu also asks Lily for a dinner date tonight, Retsu is somehow attracted to the cuteness and beautiful of Lily because his older Gou can see when Lily approaches towards his younger brother.

Mighty Morphing is return back for some other agenda and the enemy forces can rest, they're attack is still imminent but for now they will start to get along with their Sentai comrades.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Tokyo, Japan **

**20:10:22 **

As night time comes, the Rangers and Sentai couple that is now having a date is now heading into a French Restaurant plus it was their first ever date between the Sentai and Power Ranger forces.

"So what are exactly you want to talk about?" Agri asked. "Well, we should get to know each other—"Socially, you mean" says Jake Holling from a distance. "Come on, Jake let's get eaten" says Gia Moran. "Well, I've never get acquaintance like this so my name is Fukami Retsu Geki Blue" says Fukami Retsu. "Lily Evans, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger and I will like to learn more Retsu" says Lily Evans. "Emma Goodall, Megaforce and Super Megaforce Pink" says Emma Goodall. "Agri, Gosei Black" says Agri by touching Emma's hand.

"Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger" says Xander Bly as he holds Urara right hand. "Urara Ozu, Magi Blue and you are so charming" says Urara Ozu. "Same for you, Agri" says Emma Goodall. "Actually, this is my first time dating a cute sexy women" says Agri. "Me too, I've never had a girlfriend yet" says Fukami Retsu. "Well, Jake is having a good time" says Agri. "He's has already done it more than twice, Agri" says Emma Goodall.

"You should learn more from Jake, he is now an expert of couple dating" says Lily Evans. "I'm much more mature than him, you should know" says Xander Bly. "I carry this camera because I thought to be a photographer, right after I've graduate" says Emma Goodall. "You mean a good, sexy and beautiful photographer" says Agri. "So Agri, you are the older brother Moune right?" Emma asked.

"Yup, I've try every day to look out for my younger sister and she sometimes doesn't need me when she's grown up" says Agri. "Don't be sad, some day she will remember you since you are her older brother" says Emma Goodall. "Well, let me give you some advice and try to keep up on every move" says Lily Evans. "Maybe we should be like you, in control and bravery" says Fukami Retsu. "You guys don't know anything about us girls" says Emma Goodall. "Well, let me see you girls are born in the American state, Lily you serve as Pizza Staff in the Jungle Karma Pizza Shop and Emma is still school to become the great photographer" says Fukami Retsu.

20 minutes later, the couple returns back to their base and as for Lily &amp; Retsu plus Emma &amp; Agri is now stop by at the park and soon Retsu &amp; Agri will prove to the girls that they can be in control plus brave and courage like Emma and Lily.

"So, why are exactly you wanted to stop by here?" Fukami Retsu asked. "Well, both of you want to prove that both of you can be in control, bravery and courage" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, what should we do then?" Agri asked. "Kiss us, I do mean both me and Lily" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, if you wish then" says Agri.

Agri and Retsu made their first kiss with Emma and Lily, this is the first kiss for both Agri and Retsu same goes for Lily and Emma because it wasn't the first time for everyone and Xander is going to be the next one to kiss a girl plus Urara is somehow fell in love with Xander Bly the Mystic Green Ranger.

"Well, we should head back" says Urara Ozu. "Yeah, we have a great time together and I'm looking forward the next time for a date" says Xander Bly. "You know above all the Rangers, you are one of the most charming guys that I've met" says Urara Ozu. "Well, there is still more charming guys like me and I will prove it by kissing you" says Xander Bly as he kissed Urara.

[Exhale] "Wow, you may be right and I'll see you soon" says Urara Ozu. "See you, looking forward for our next teamwork—"Get on Xander, because the Rangers are now staying with the Sentai teams in their Sky Base" says Nick Russell. "Yahoo, Urara can date his boyfriend again" says Houka Ozu.

Therefore, the Sentai forces is now allowing their new friends to stay at the Sky Base but the room had to be separated from boys and girls plus it was a big room enough to fit a lot of members and the Sky Carrier will be used for a backup facility just in case if the Sentai Sky Base was attacked or destroyed.


	4. Conquest and Piracy

**Chapter 4: Conquest and Piracy **

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Tokyo, Japan – The Park**

**07:30:12**

On Day 28 May 2013, the Power Rangers is already settle in their baggage into the Sky Base room that separates between boys and girls plus it was great moment for them to stay there together plus fighting together as a team. As the morning comes, some of the Rangers bring their Sentai comrades for a jogging at the park and only 12 teams went for a jogging at the park.

"Okay, try to keep up" says Ronny Robinson. "Come on, this is the best way to get our strength before breakfast" says Mack Hartford. "One question, is this your way to get energy before breakfast?" Uzaki Ran asked. "Well, not likely but sometimes we trained for example Troy he train every free time he has" says Jake Holling. "If you guys want to train with me, just ask him" says Gia Moran.

"Okay, I'll try to ask him later" says Alata. "So now you could tell us about—"Our enemies, well they are the remains of our old enemies" says Emma Goodall. "We thought the great leader is gone for good but it turns out their goons can still come to fight another day" says Noah Carver. "So that's just leaves the Gokaiger and Kyoryuger left to recruit?" Xander asked. "Yup, but is the Gokaiger our Director is worried about—"Let me guess, they're pirates correct?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we are trying to find a way to negotiate with them but it was never easy to talk to them" says Ban-Ban Akaza. "Don't worry, we will try to talk them and if they resist then we will fight back" says Jake Holling. "Noah, how about you and me enter a science festival competition?" Hyde asked. "Sure, I'll help you out Hyde" says Noah Carver.

"Hey, is that you're commanding officer?" Esumi Sousuke asked. "That's General Truman, he's my dad" says Scott Truman. "Come on let's have breakfast then" says General Truman.

General Truman and the rest of the CO went down to see their progress; they also bring food for breakfast for the rangers and their Sentai comrade to eat for breakfast plus giving them a mission update from the Director.

"So delicious, this is just like a picnic" says Rouyama Saki. "I will like to call it Breakfast Picnic" says Jake Holling. "Okay, right now we are trying to search for the Gokai Galleon but no sign of them anywhere" says General Truman. "Well, do we know what the Gokai Galleon look like?" Orion asked. "Um, you mean that one landing just between the trees?" Jake asked. "That's them, hang on I have to contact HQ" says General Truman. [Putties appear]

"You better do it fast sir, because those putties is going to kill them" says Noah Carver. "Then, let's stop them" says Esumi Sousuke. "Go-Go Megaforce" says Megaforce Ranger. "Samurizer, Go-Go Samurai" says Samurai Ranger. "Overdrive Accelerates" Overdrive Rangers. "Let's Go-On" says Go-Onger. "IPPITSU SOUJOU!" says Shinkenger. "IKKAN KENJOU" says Umemori Genta. "Bouken Startup" says Boukenger. "Magical Source Mystic Force" says Mystic Ranger. "RPM Get in Gear" says RPM Series Operator. "Chenjikado, Tensou" (Change Card, Tensou) says Goseiger. "Emergency, Dekaranger" says Dekaranger. "SPD Emergency" says SPD Rangers. "Mahou Henshin" says Magiranger.

[Power Rangers and Sentai Transformed] "Alright, let's help them" says Jake Holling. "Hang on guys, helps on the way" says Troy Burrow on the PDA.

Over 20,000 Putties attack the Gokaiger as they set foot at the park, the Rangers and Sentai teams that are jogging in the park manage to respond to that threat and the Gokaiger were glad to have their help. However, Jake then receives a text from his PDA saying that they must arrest the Pirates for interrogation and it was quite the main objective for the United Alliance of Super Sentai.

Then, the Putties then retreat with the remaining forces and Jake had to tell the Pirates that they must arrest them.

"_Arigatō, shinia Sentai to korera no hito wa daredesu ka?_" (Thank you, Senior Sentai and who are these guys?) Don Dogoier asked. "_Mā, watashi wa warikomi o imi suru monode wa arimasenga, direkutā no juchū wa, watashitachi wa anata o taiho suruto watashi wa zan'nen juchū ga juchūdesu yo_" (Well, I don't mean interrupt but the Director orders us to arrest you and I'm sorry orders are orders) says Jake Holling.

"_Masaka, watashitachiha machigatte nani mo shite inai_" (No way, we have done nothing wrong) says Luka Millfy. "_Īe, watashi wa daun shite bakkuappu sa remasenshi, watashitachiha shikei hanketsu o yokeru koto o negatte_" (No, I won't back down and I hope we could avoid a death sentences) says Captain Marvelous. "_Māberasu-san, kore de daijōbudesuka?_" (Marvelous-san, are you okay with this?) Gai Ikari asked. "_Mite, watashitachiha, anata ga watashitachi no dōshideari, chūmon ga hatchū sa rete ite mo junban no kono tane o sukide wanai_" (Look, we don't like this kind of order even though you are our comrade and orders are orders) says Jake Holling.

However, Captain Marvelous don't have any choice and thus the Pirates is arrest then head back into the Sky Base plus Marvelous is trying to avoid death sentences for him and his team member.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base – Skies of Asia**

**08:20:11**

Thus, the Pirates were brought into the Sky Base and into the interrogation room plus hopefully they will escape the death sentences that might occur towards Marvelous and his crew.

"Oh come on Jake, this is not exactly the way to recruit people by arresting them" says Noah Carver. "Tell that to the director—"I know Jake, that's why I want to see them and so, bring them into my office" says Director Jerome B. Stone. [Door opening] "Please sit down, as you were" says Director Yao Kawasaki. "_Otoko ā, kore wa hontōni okite inai_" (Oh man, this is not really happening) says Luka Millfy. "_Dono yō ni anata no kuchi o shatto ni tsuite, anata wa baka_" (How about shut your mouth, you idiot) says Director Yao Kawasaki.

"You think they can avoid death sentences?" Emma asked. "I don't know, but the girl over there is cute" says Noah Carver. "Wow, good job dude and if you want to try do it after this" says Jake Holling. "She kind of cute Noah, same for the other girl" says Troy Burrow. "Troy, you getting interesting on dating a girl" says Noah Carver. "Well, I could start now and so should you Noah" says Troy Burrow.

"Well, let's go clean up and I'm feeling stinky dude" says Jake Holling. "Let's hope, the director give them a chance" says Agri. "Come on, let's go" says Hyde.

As the interrogation is ongoing, the Rangers and Sentai is now taking shower because there were a bit dirty after the enemy attack but that was only the beginning and the enemy will continue fighting. However, Creepox is going to make his move and one of the reckless move in the entire warfare but for some reason the other regime won't be involve in that attempt.

Eventually, the Gokaiger has been clear and now recruited plus the Megaforce Rangers is now taking them into the rooms.

"Sorry about that, orders are orders" says Jake Holling. "It's okay, at least we get to meet you guys mostly your leader" says Captain Marvelous. "Well, if you want to know more come see me after each mission if you are free" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, we will meet" says Captain Marvelous. "Don, if you are free I'll be happy teach you some soccer trick" says Jake Holling. "Okay, I'll think I will have a try sooner my friend" says Don Dogoier.

"Okay, let's get into our rooms" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, come inside then" says Gia Moran. [Door opening] "Wow, this is a nice a room" says Joe Gibken. "So when the next the attack, I mean the room is so good and also our teamwork" says Gai Ikari. "Don't know yet, we haven't heard anything since the Putties made their attack" says Orion.

"Wow, the room is big and I guess everyone is here" says Ahim De Famille. "You know, you're team leader is kind of cute" says Luka Millfy. "Same for the one with glass" says Ahim De Famille. "You mean Noah, well he may just a computer geek but can still date any girls" says Emma Goodall. [Siren wailing] "Wow, you guys are now settling in and now getting into the job" says Troy Burrow. "Okay, just leave your stuff in your beds and just take your morpher" says Jake Holling. "Come on guys, it's going to be fun fighting together" says Noah Carver. "Just try and keep up, okay" says Jake Holling. "Easy for you to say, my friend" says Don Dogoier.

"Power Rangers and Super Sentai, you are guys are need again because enemy forces is attacking the Southern and Northern side of Japan" "Megaforce, Samurai, Gokaiger, Goseiger, Shinkenger, Gingaman and Lost Galaxy will head in the Southwest" "Turbo, Space, Megaranger, Carranger, Zeo and OhRanger will take the Southeast" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "So suit up, teams" says Director Yao Kawasaki.

However as the Power Rangers and Sentai departing, the attack is heading into the German Military base just near North entrance of the city of Hiroshima under the command General Maria Von Muller of the 7th Tank Regiment.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Hiroshima, Japan**

**12:30:11**

The attack begin just as soon as the German troops is about take their lunch, the enemy destroyed the Anti-Tank gun and the troops is getting position to defend the enemy forces. Then, the Rangers and Sentai arrive at the German Military Base to assist them but as the attack continue the rest of the enemy forces keep on attacking from other district cutting off the allied forces.

"American team, we have a laser cannon firing on our position and we need you take that laser gun out now" says General Maria Von Muller. "Alright, last ranger out and now attacking" says Pilot Officer Cynthia Martha. "Missile away, T.O.T 3 seconds" says Lieutenant Frederick Mason.

"Here they come guys, let's kick their ass" says Ryouma. "Earth's defenders never surrender" says Troy Burrow. "Let's make the battle interesting" says Captain Marvelous. "Kill them, troops" says Creepox. "Tear them from limb to limb" says Rahzar.

Over 40,000 troops attack and one of them is foot bots from the Evil Ninja Foot Clan, Rahzar lead his own forces but the other troops were led by the one of Creepox's goons and Creepox wasn't seen because he was sighted in the center of town.

German Tank division troops assist the Power Rangers &amp; Sentai including their assault team to defend their ground, enemy soldiers is trying to take a hold of this base and also surrounding the allied forces in the Town square.

"Okay, they're retreating" says Jake Holling. "Well, we need to head for the center of town because the enemy is surrounding the town square" says Leo Corbett. "Alright, we'll advance on the town square" says General Maria Von Muller.

As the Power Rangers and Sentai forces including Hexagon assault team and German Tank Regiment press on the attack towards the center of town, Creepox has already place foot soldiers around his base and also the frontline near his base. The defensive of Creepox soldiers were fierce, the 7 Rangers and Sentai teams never give up plus pushing through the enemy lines making them retreat back to their main camp.

Creepox knew his attack was failing and thus he sends in an old friend named Scara Bug the rock Beetle, Scara Bug then waited at between the Western Union bank and the Souvenir shopping Centre just near the center of town.

"What's going on, General?" Mike Corbett asked. "Well, the only way towards the Center is through there and enemy monster is protecting that route into the enemy main base" says General Maria Von Muller. "Okay, we'll take it from here" says Takeru Shiba. "Alright, let's do it together" says Jayden Shiba. "Let's move out, then" says Troy Burrow.

7 Power Rangers and Sentai teams head into the Souvenir Centre trying to cut them from the other way, the allied tanks will hold for a while until the barricade is secure and one of their main objectives is to clear the blockade then hunt down Creepox and his regime including eliminating Scara Bug.

However, Creepox knew that the Rangers and their new friends are going to clear the Blockade thus he sends in his troops into the souvenir Centre just only a couple of hundreds foot soldiers.

"Guys, we don't have time for this" says Orion. "Alright, let's break through them" says Tani Chiaki. "Go, take them down" says Troy Burrow.

It didn't take them less than 3 minutes to finished, they immediately resume their mission and now clearing the blockade by taking out enemy laser cannon using their blaster and possibly slash it through.

"Okay, now let's signal the tanks" says Jake Holling. "I'll signal the tanks, it might—"I don't think so, you will not get pass me" says Scara Bug. "Noah, get them here now" says Troy Burrow. "I don't think so, you'll be dead before your metal tanks got here" says Scara Bug.

As Noah contact General Maria Von Muller, the 7 Rangers and Sentai team's members not including Noah fought Scara Bug but Scara Bug is much more powerful since Malkor die in the process and Creepox made a little upgrade into Scara Bug.

"Hey guys, I've got through and they'll be here in 5 minutes" says Noah Carver. "Well, you'll be dead by 4 minutes" says Scara Bug. "We got this—Wow, or we didn't" says Jake Holling. "Well, what you got is more that you can have them" "Now the pink will taste my power" says Scara Bug. "Ahim, get down" says Emma Goodall. "Ahim, I've got you" says Noah Carver as he pushes down Ahim to save her.

[Exhale and Inhales] "Thank you, you are so charming when fighting Noah" says Ahim De Famille. "Well, thank you for noticing and come on let's continue the fight plus you can fight alongside me" says Noah Carver. "Now I will try to keep up with you" says Ahim De Famille. [Shouting in German] "Oh no, you are not getting past me" says Scara Bug. "Oh yes, we are getting through" says Troy Burrow.

Scara Bug was neutralized and now the German Mechanized Column move in towards the Center of town to hit the main camp of Creepox, Creepox pull every single unit that he brings with him and to protect him plus Vrak knew that he can't hide from his troops forever because the Power Rangers and the new friends is going to take him down.

Creepox and his forces get ready to fight, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai along with Tanks and assault teams is now approaching the center of town plus they knew that Creepox is waiting for them.

[Creepox grunt] "You Rangers and your new friend is wasting my time, my soldiers kill them" says Creepox. "You won't get away this time, Creepox" says Jake Holling. [All shouting]

However, Creepox immediately retreat and Vrak knew that he couldn't stay there much longer but then Vrak come into the battlefield and he has no intension to fight his enemies but immediate Vrak give the Rangers some info.

[Vrak sigh] "Creepox is just another coward, I've really despise—[Laser firing] "Vrak, don't move" says Troy Burrow. "Rangers, I have no intension to fight and catch this" says Vrak. "Why are you giving this, what's in it for you Vrak?" Jayden Shiba asked. "I'm trying to help out, you should know that one day we will cross path and also we will face again in the battlefield" says Vrak as he disappear.

"Oh great, he's gone" says Don Dogoier. "Leave him be, we will go after him later" says Troy Burrow. "Alright, I'll head back to Intel Organization" says Emma Goodall. "I'll escort you, Emma" says Agri.

Eventually, the allied forces in the town square is save and the civilian was rescue from the enemy attack plus now bringing into a hospital for the wounded and a shelter for the one that survive to wait for the parents or relative to pick them up. Only 3000 enemy soldiers manage to retreat including Creepox himself, the casualties wasn't critical and only 300 German troops were killed and civilian casualties is estimate of 4,000 wounded but not critical. However, the allied forces in Osaka are having trouble holding their ground and the reinforcement of 9 Assault team and 10 Power Rangers &amp; Sentai teams is now heading into Osaka.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Osaka, Japan**

**13:10:43**

As the first attack stopped, the 6 Rangers and Sentai at the East entrance is trying to breakthrough but then for 30 minutes and allied reinforcement arrive with 10 Power Rangers and Sentai teams arrive to rescue the pinned down forces at Osaka. The attack on Osaka was led by 2 regime such as the Machine Regime led by Prince Sprocket and another same regime led by General Kilobyte.

Sprocket's force is now attacking the allied forces at the North entrance to cut them off while Kilobyte attack the 6 Rangers and Sentai teams arriving 30 minutes before the attack on Hiroshima ended in failure.

"Don't worry, HQ is sending reinforcement E.T.A 2 minutes" says Rocky DeSantos. "Okay, here they come" says Goro Hoshino. "Let's continue fighting, work together and friends forever" says Carlos.

As reinforcement is still on the way, the 6 Rangers and Sentai teams is now fighting back against 200,000 Machine foot soldiers including Grinders but at the same time both Sprocket and Kilobyte wasn't presence except for their the Chainsaw bot and the Mk II Cannon Bot. Eventually, the reinforcement arrive 30 minutes after their were pinned down and now the enemy is retreating back deep into the city which the rest of the enemy position is taken position in the town square.

"Alright, gather up" says Tommy Oliver. "Okay, what now boss?" Rocky DeSantos asked. "Okay, enemy force is trying to take position in town square and now we need take them down before they've try anything" says Tommy Oliver. "Alright, let's move out" says Goro Hoshino.

Just 50 minutes after the attack on Osaka begins, the Rangers and Sentai teams that are still fighting is now entering the town square but as they enter then the enemy monster was order to pull back. Grinders and Cogs Foot soldiers is still fighting, the Rangers and Sentai press on to clear the town square as the enemy commanders flee from the scene but the Grinders and Cogs bot were immediately neutralized for good.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Skies of Japan – Sky Base**

**17:30:11**

As Osaka was secure, the Rangers and Sentai forces return back to base for another job well done plus the info that Vrak is actually the real info and the Rangers can't believe Vrak have done that.

"Well my friends, the good news is that the info receive from Vrak prove correct" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "I can't believe evil like him could do it, he's evil" says Satoru Akashi. "Sometimes an evil person can have a way to help us, the code the enemy of my enemy is my friend" says Jayden Shiba. "So, what do we do know?" Leo asked. "We don't know yet, for now get some rest" says Director Yao Kawasaki.

Therefore, the team went to the rest room to cool down and it was a nice job well done plus each team were proud of their members for their defensive on Hiroshima and Osaka but Megaforce Rangers wanted to thank the Gokaiger for assisting them.

"You know, I've mostly want to thank you Pirates for helping us" says Troy Burrow. "Well, fighting with you isn't so bad Troy and I will like you to train me tomorrow" says Captain Marvelous. "Okay, meet me at the park after breakfast" says Troy Burrow. [Noah Cough] "Hey Noah, are you going somewhere?" Jake Holling asked. "Yeah, I was thinking of asking Ahim to go out with tonight" says Noah Carver. "I'm flattered, I will deeply accept and I will like to learn more about you" says Ahim De Famille.

"So, shall we get going then?" Noah asked. "You are so charming and polite for a nerd, Noah" says Ahim De Famille. "Be safe, dude let me if it turns out good for you" says Jake Holling. "Well, it seems we're not the only going" says Noah Carver. "Wow, Xander and Chip is getting use dating women" says Luka Millfy. "It is because they're brain is possess by aliens, my friend" says Vida Rocca. "I've heard that, woman" says Xander Bly.

Other Xander and Chip; Carlos is going on date with Natsumi Shinohara, Lily Evans is going on another date with Fukami Retsu, Jasmine is now on her first date with Jack Landers and also Rocky DeSantos is now going on a date with Chisato Jogasaki of Mega Yellow. However, the location of their dates is completely different location for example Carlos went to the Park Natsumi Shinohara, Rocky DeSantos went to Ping Pong table just in the town square Kyoto, Xander took Urara to the badminton court in the capital city same for Chip and Houka.

Jasmine and Jack Landers head for dinner in the capital city, Lily Evans and Fukami Retsu is now having a nice dinner at the restaurant for instant ramen noodle at the town square in Misawa.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Osaka, Japan**

**20:20:11**

Inside Osaka as Rocky DeSantos decide to challenge Chisato for Ping Pong to test her, she accept just test both of their experience and mostly Rocky want to test if she is as good as she thought in School.

"Okay, let's start Ping Pong Chisato" says Rocky DeSantos. "Okay, don't lose too badly Rocky-san" says Chisato Jogasaki. "Don't call me Mister, I'm much the same age as you are" says Rocky DeSantos as Rocky hits the ball.

[Ball hits] "Wow, nice hit Chisato" says Rocky DeSantos. "You too—[Ball fly] "Wow, I've got it" says Chisato Jogasaki. [Chisato power hit] "Whoa, good slash Chisato" says Rocky DeSantos. [Another hit] "Whoa, I've almost lost it" says Chisato Jogasaki. "Don't worry, you're doing fine" says Rocky DeSantos. [Powerful slash] [Rocky grunt] [Chisato Gasp] "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Rocky I didn't mean to hit that hard" says Chisato Jogasaki as she went to Rocky as he fell down.

"No, I'm good but you made a good slash" says Rocky DeSantos. "I'm so sorry, I didn't—"Hey forget it, I do this to test and you have done it" says Rocky DeSantos as he stand up. "Thank you, you know you are so charming with women and are this really the way you impress every women in your world?" Chisato asked. "No, but I normally kiss them and I will demonstrate" says Rocky DeSantos as he kissed Chisato Jogasaki.

[Exhales] "Wow, it was amazing Rocky and you are one of the most charming boys I've met" says Chisako Jogasaki. "To be honest, this was my first kiss and kissing a young cute girl is quite amazing" says Rocky DeSantos.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Skies of Japan – Sky Base**

**22:30:20, Bed Time**

The date was a complete terrific and tremendous, it made them feel comfortable and also have a reason to fight for and to protect unlike Noah he has done more than enough to feel comfortable and he also use it to prove that he can more than just a computer nerd or a Power Rangers.

Then, the Rangers and Sentai couple that went on a date quickly return back to the Sky Base to get some goodnight sleep as for Noah and Ahim well Noah give Ahim a nice goodnight kiss.

"Noah, I want to thank you for the awesome date and you are growing a love with me" says Ahim De Famille. "Really, I can be more than just a computer geek or a Power Rangers but a lover too and I'll demonstrate by kissing you" says Noah Carver as he kissed Ahim De Famille. "That was so great, thank you and goodnight" says Ahim De Famille. [Door opening] "Goodnight, my love" says Noah Carver as he walk back into the men bedroom.

Noah haven't date anyone yet, this is his first time dating a young women and also a Princess from another planet but it was so amazing that Noah have something to protect and also give him a reason to fight for in the entire universe.


	5. Abracadabra Poof

**Chapter 5: Abracadabra Poof**

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Day 4 – 05:20:11**

As the sun was about to rise from the East within 1-2 hours or more, Toxica and Jinrax create a new monster of the Abracadabra Monster that look like Magician but his power were used to turn people into the head of rabbit or perhaps the head of a turkey and also putting people into a box then cut them in half. Toxica and Jinrax forces assembled just outside the city of Tokyo, now it is month of June and normally it will a summer vacation towards the kids but all those will change as the Mutant regime commence their attack.

"Okay Abracadabra monster, you will be send into that city and wreak havoc towards the city" says Jinrax. "We will be watching the fight from a far distance, Abracadabra" says Toxica. "Wait, we should wait until sun rise" says Jinrax. "Very well, let's take position in that abandon house" says Toxica.

Toxica and Jinrax bring over 60,000 of their troops, they will attack once the sun rise and the people waken up because they need to make a surprise attack but sometimes the attack can be realize then repelled back and that is the only thing that Jinrax and Toxica doesn't know that.

**2 hours later;**

Meanwhile 2 hours later, Troy and Marvelous went to the Park to give that training Troy promise because between Troy and Marvelous it is because the similarity of their leadership.

"Okay, let's begin and you must show me your strength before I test" says Troy Burrow. "Okay, this is going to get interesting" says Captain Marvelous. "Don't get your hopes on, Marvelous" says Troy Burrow.

Marvelous use his sword technique to begin the training, Troy need to see his full strength before training with him and it was tight sword fight but eventually Troy manage to take Marvelous down to defeat him.

"Impressive, for a Pirate Captain and you sure are quite impressive now let's begin our training" says Troy Burrow. "Yes, master" says Captain Marvelous.

Troy teach him the first lesson which is to fight the enemy in an ambush, then he teaches him to master the sword technique while in the air and also in the sea but eventually Marvelous manage to master everything because there is a slight change towards him in the past.

"You know, between you and me we are much alike based on our skill and technique" says Captain Marvelous. "Well, our purpose sometimes is different unlike me I fight to defend the earth but maybe for you there is something other than grand treasure" says Troy Burrow. "You may be, I've slightly change when I first met Space Sheriff Gavan and sometimes grand treasure is what Pirate's do" says Captain Marvelous.

[Explosion] "Does that sound like we have to delay?" Captain Marvelous asked. "I believe so, let's go check it out" says Troy Burrow.

When Marvelous and Troy Burrow head towards the East of town, the Abracadabra monster and the demon troops made their move by attacking in the East district before Troy and Marvelous morph but Troy immediately contact HQ for backup. However, only his teams members can be there because the rest is still sleeping and only 5 teams got up early then respond to the threat.

"Okay, let's kick their ass" says Marvelous. "It's Morphing time, Super Mega Mode" says Troy Burrow. "_Gokai Chenji_" (Gokai Change) says Captain Marvelous. "Super Megaforce Red" says Troy Burrow. "_Gokai reddo_" (Gokai Red) says Captain Marvelous.

5 Sentai and Ranger team is already on the way E.T.A 3 minutes, Troy and Marvelous can handle things but still they need backup one way or another. As the attack begin, Abracadabra monster turns people's head into a head of turkey, head of a buffalo and possibly a head of a rabbit.

"Guys, Troy says a new monster is turning people's head into the head of an animal" says Jake Holling. "Cool, human with the head of an animal is so totally science fiction man" says Ethan James. "We're glad you fine it funny, Ethan" says Conner McKnight. "Let's hope we don't get a head of an animal, I will not take that chance and it felt embarrassing even to me" says Jake Holling. "Don't worry Jake, nobody is going to turn you into a head of a chicken" says Emma Goodall. "Yeah, that's the least I need" says Jake Holling.

As the Rangers and Sentai arrive at the East district, 3 Ranger team and 2 Sentai teams is now arriving to assist by stopping the attack but then the attack stop as Jinrax and Toxica order the Abracadabra monster to retreat out of the area.

"Oh man, they're gone" says Don Dogoier. "I was about to get some breakfast, I will not spend the rest of my day with a head of the turkey" says Jake Holling.

Then, the 5 Rangers and Sentai teams return back to the Sky Base but the enemy force will return for the second attack and as far as the director of both the Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai is concern that the enemy is now allying with their own counterpart.

"What just happen, Troy?" Director Jerome B. Stone asked. "Jinrax and Toxica bring their new monster called Abracadabra, both of them then retreat" says Troy Burrow. "You know, those 2 are demented to say the least" says Conner McKnight. "Thanks for that, Conner" says Kira Ford. "Okay, dismiss and get some breakfast" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Underwater Base somewhere in South China Sea**

**07:55:11**

As Vrak and his younger brother manage to resurrect Buredoran and also Waruzu Giru about 4 hours ago, Vrak bring Buredoran and Waruzu Giru into the Underwater Base with his forces to begin their own alliance.

"_Kono basho wa nanidesu ka?_" (What is this place?) Buredoran asked. "This is an underwater base, this is our forces and it means all of us" says Vrak. "I believe you wanted an alliance?" Waruzu Giru asked. "Yes, we have common enemies like the Power Rangers and Super Sentai" says Vrak. "We could use your help, comrade" says Prince Vekar. "Interesting, I will accept your friendship" says Buredoran.

"At least, I will handle any love potion any more" says Levira. "Come this way, please" says Vrak. "Our other allies has doing the same thing, we must be ready for this" says Argus. "We will attack when we are ready" says Damarus. "We don't more monsters and weapon, my lord" says Levira. "I'm doing this for my royal family and my father, I hope you understand" says Vrak.

Vekar show them around the base, his troops is about 8,000,000 troops both Loogies and X-Borgs enough to take down anything but the only thing that is standing in their ways is the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

However, Creepox pose a serious challenge to both the Power Rangers and their allies including Vrak because the last time Creepox went into battle then immediately destroyed but Vrak doesn't know why Creepox is back and he will give anything to see him dead.

"You seem worried, my friend" says Buredoran. "Creepox is the only thing that makes me worry, because of him every movement my old army did result to failure" says Vrak. "I see, what are you planning on doing?" Waruzu Giru asked. "Well for now, I will like to allow the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to take him out" says Vekar. "Yes that will be it, but I wouldn't like anyway than our enemy wanted" says Vrak.

"My friend, my brother can figure it out just need some time to think" says Prince Vekar. "Come, let's get settle in" says Levira. "The place is so amazing, you and your older have done quite a use to this base" says Barizorg.

Meanwhile, Creepox is already getting after his failure in his first attack and Vrak believe that Creepox will be the first regime to destroy sooner or later.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Skies of Japan**

**09:20:11**

In the Sky Base, Marvelous went back to the room and he decide to talk to Troy to know what so special between him and Troy.

"Troy, listen you got a minute my friend?" Captain Marvelous asked. "Sure, this way over here" says Troy Burrow as both walk at the room door. "Listen, how about you have a nice a talk?" Marvelous asked. "A talk as in—"Well, I need to know what so special between you and me" says Marvelous. "Okay, let's go" says Troy Burrow.

Then, both of them head to the balcony just near the mess hall and Marvelous need to know the special and difference between Marvelous and Troy.

"Okay, so you want to talk about our difference and specialty between us?" Troy Burrow asked. "Yeah, the way you fight is quite similar than I am much likely our past" says Captain Marvelous. "Well first off, I'm much more straight forward and I've spend more of my free time training" says Troy Burrow. "You don't know anything about your family past?" Marvelous asked. "Not quite everything, Marvelous" says Troy Burrow.

"Well, you knew your parents except I've never found my parents yet" says Marvelous. "You only met the Space Sheriff Gavan, Marvelous" "Okay, my bottom line is that the similarity between both of us will be our leadership" says Troy Burrow. "Troy and Marvelous, the Director needs you now" says Commander Elliot Johnson.

Now, the Rangers are need to protect one of the military base that the enemy is targeting because somehow the Hexagon Intel receive numerous Intel from an unknown source and the Director of both Organization won't take any chances any more.

"Okay Megaforce, Goseiger and Gokaiger, today your team will be defending one of our allied military base in Japan" says Director Yao Kawasaki. "Intel report Director?" Jake Holling asked. "Well yes, from an unknown source and we don't know who it is" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "They are planning to attack the weapon warehouse" says Director Yao Kawasaki.

"My gut tells me it is either Vrak or Vekar" says Troy Burrow. "That's not all, Jinrax and Toxica is preparing an attack on that base but they are supporting Creepox because he has troops ready to attack the weapon warehouse" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Wait, is there any other team members coming because 3 members won't be enough to stop them" says Emma Goodall.

"Well, we got at least 4 Power Rangers team and 4 Sentai teams that equals to 11 Teams protecting" says Director Yao Kawasaki. "Okay, suit up" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

After the briefing, 11 Power Ranger and Sentai teams board the chopper to protect the allied weapon warehouse at the military base in Osaka, allied Intel believe the enemy is going to raid the warehouse and steal any weapon that they can inside the warehouse.

**Super Sentai Universe – Weapon Warehouse **

**Osaka, Japan**

**12:00:11**

The 11 Ranger team and Sentai arrive at the weapon warehouse near the Japanese military base in Osaka, they touch down on the warehouse helipad greeted by the Japanese Military led by Major Yui Yoshida of the 9th Japanese Special Force Regiment with only 20,000 troops defending one base from all sides.

"Good evening, Major Yui Yoshida 9th Special Force and welcome to the weapon warehouse come with me please" says Yui Yoshida.

The weapon that they must protect will be the new Megazord called the Mark IV Robot Kaiju, this is a new prototype weapon to defend the Japanese Home Island from powerful threats and invasion of the Earth.

"My friends, the only thing the Japanese government is worry is the prototype robot and we believe they want to use it for an evil purpose" says Major Yui Yoshida. "Nice gigantic robot, mate" says Xander Bly. "Well, this robot can only be pilot by 2 people" says Major Yui Yoshida.

"Okay, let's get into position then get some lunch" says Adam Park. "This way, you're area in over here and come with me" says Major Yui Yoshida.

Major Yui Yoshida escort the 11 Power Rangers and Sentai teams into the defensive area, they're area is just at the entrance of the lab and also the outside the perimeter near the main gate. According to Intel, there are about 100,000 troops coming to attack the base and led by 2 different monster such as Abracadabra &amp; UFO Monster that is now use by Creepox and his regime.

"Well, here is you place of defensive and the next one is near the entrance of lab" says Major Yui Yoshida. "Okay, we'll have to divide it" says Adam Park. "Okay, my team along with 5 others will stay outside near the main gate" "The Rest will protect the lab and also the elevator entrance on the lab floor" says Rocky DeSantos. "Alright, let's get some lunch then get into position" says Troy Burrow.

20 minutes later, the Rangers and Sentai arrive at the mess hall for lunch hour because they're going to need any strength they can get before the attack begin and so far the attack hasn't begin believing that the enemy is preparing as well.

"Well, we will eat up to get ready" says Troy Burrow. "Wow, the food looks great" says Rocky DeSantos. "You guys are amazing when it comes to fighting and leadership" says Don Dogoier. "Don't get too personal my friend, we normally eat to keep our balance diet" says Noah Carver.

"Yup, we can even do anything if we are healthy and always remember any workout made must be including a cold water" says Jake Holling. "Jake is actually football player, he was trained by the best coach" says Noah Carver. "If you want to learn some soccer trick, just tell me and I'll prepare something" says Jake Holling. "Well, if you need to trains more come to see me" says Troy Burrow.

Meanwhile, Creepox and Demon Forces is now assembling just 5 miles from the base but it was large army including Demon Monster and also Alien monster called Insentoid of what remains that Creepox got since Malkor died.

"Okay, we are ready Toxica" says Abracadabra. "I will make sure the progress is going good, we will fight on and take that robot to its knees" says UFO Monster. "We will get ready, as you order" says Abracadabra Monster. "Good, I will see you back at the house" says Jinrax. [Disappearing smoke] "Let's get ready, my friend" says UFO monster.

UFO and Abracadabra monster has about 100,000 troops is now marching towards the base, the enemy forces move into position just 3 hours before sun set and believe to attack just one hour after sun down. As sun set down on 19:40:11, the Rangers is now getting into position and now waiting for the enemy to attack because they're job is to protect the robot from the enemy.

"Okay, we're in position" says Troy Burrow. "Position 3, in position" says Andros. "Position 5, in position" says Adam Park "Position 1, 2 &amp; 4 in position" says Conner McKnight. "Okay, the usual thing we wait for the enemy to come then hit them hard" says Tommy Oliver. "Roger that" says Troy Burrow.

[Sigh] "Well, let's hope we can get back in time to change the people's head back into normal" says Jake Holling. "Don't worry, we can do this and we just have to believe we can" says Emma Goodall.

20 minutes later, the first explosion hit the main gate and the foot soldiers of Loogies attack the main entrance but were intercept and defend by 6 Power Rangers and Sentai teams (Zeo, Dino Thunder and Space Ranger, Abaranger, Megaranger and Carranger) including 2,000 guards in the main entrance of weapon's warehouse lab.

"It's Morphing time" says Rocky, Adam, Catherine and Tanya. "Dino Thunder, power up" says Dino Thunder Rangers. "Let's rock it" says Space Ranger. "Accelerate change" says Carranger. "Bakuryuu Change" says Abaranger. "Suppressing fire, lads" says Major Ken Tucker.

Megaforce Rangers along with Goseiger and Gokaiger including Dekaranger and S.P.D Power Rangers can hear the sound of explosion from the surface, the defensive were overrun but then Abracadabra then poof himself and UFO monster into the base where they being intercept by the Rangers and Sentai near the elevator of the basement floor.

"Okay, we are almost at the weapons" says UFO Monster. "I hope we don't run into—"The Powers Rangers and Super Sentai" says Troy Burrow. "You are not getting past us, UFO" says Jake Holling. "Let's kick their ass" says Joe Gibken. "It's Morphing time, Super Mega Mode" says Megaforce Ranger. "Gokai Chenji" says Gokaiger. "Chenjikado, Tensou" says Goseiger. "Emergency Dekaranger" says Dekaranger. "SPD Emergency" says SPD Rangers.

"This is going to end well, my friend" says Abracadabra Monster. "Let's defend our ground" says Troy Burrow. "Let's make the battle more interesting" says Captain Marvelous.

Abracadabra and UFO monster alone face the Power Rangers and Super Sentai, the Rangers and Sentai is trying to prevent them from getting to that robot but as both monsters manage to get through and Troy took Marvelous to stop them.

"Let's go stop them, Troy" says Marvelous. "Okay, let's go Marvelous and Jake contacts the surface saying we need back up" says Troy Burrow. "Position 6, what's your status?" Tommy asked. "The monster is heading for the robot, Troy and Marvelous is going to stop those monster but needs back up over" says Jake Holling. "Roger that, we're on our way" says Rocky DeSantos.

UFO and Abracadabra monster is about to arrive at the room, Troy and Marvelous manages to found them then kick them from the back because the door into the lab is covered and guard by 300 Guards.

"Oh dear, don't you give up" says UFO Monster. "We will not give up, you should give up and surrender" says Marvelous. "So be it, Abracadabra thunder attack" says Abracadabra Monster. [Thunder clap] [Blasting] "Oh my, so be it and let's get them comrade" says UFO Monster.

UFO and Abracadabra Monster fought Troy and Marvelous, the strength and power between both of them even if they acquire the same uniform and power but it made them stronger in terms of strength, power and leadership. It has been a long year has passed, Troy and Marvelous is now finally become one of the greatest alliance plus an example for their future children in the generation to come.

"Alright, let's finish them off" says Marvelous. "Super Mega Final Strike" says Troy Burrow. "Ranger Key, set" says Captain Marvelous "FINAL WAVE!" shouted Gokai Morpher. [Full Blasting] [Explosion] "We did it, my friend and I guess you and me have something in common my friend" says Marvelous. "Troy, are you alright?" Rocky DeSantos asked. "Yup, we're good and we can handle this monster together" says Marvelous.

However, Creepox sends in the Zum Bats and Toxica grows the Abracadabra Org back into one gigantic monster making the Rangers and Sentai to enters their megazord and fight those monsters.

"Oh no, now finish yet and Zam Bat" says Creepox "Evil Spirit of toil and strength, give this fallen Org new life" says Toxica. [Org resurrect] [Zum Bat power up] "Oh come on, you got to be kidding right?" Jake asked. "Wait, I want to Gokaiger and my team handles this Tommy" says Troy Burrow. "Alright, go kick their ass" says Tommy Oliver. "Alright, summon Sky Ship" says Troy Burrow. "Summon Gokai Galleon" says Marvelous.

"Super Mega Wheeler" says Gia Moran. "Super Mega Sub" says Emma Goodall. "Super Mega Racer" says Jake Holling. "Super Mega Jet" says Noah Carver. "Combine" says Megaforce Ranger. "Q-Rex Megazord" says Orion.

Gokaiger Megazord and Megaforce Legendary Megazord is now combine, they will face the gigantic UFO Monster and also the Abracadabra Monster but it wasn't easy as both of those monsters is tough and not willing to give up but neither will the Megaforce and Gokaiger.

[Loud thud] "Come on, can't you just stay down" says UFO Monster. "No, we will keep fighting" says Troy Burrow. "Hey Troy, let's combine our attack on those monsters" says Captain Marvelous. "Orion, you and I will do the same" says Gai Ikari.

Therefore, Megaforce Rangers combine their Megazord final strike with the Gokaiger Megazords final strike to finish the monster and it was a complete utter destruction plus it was a success.

[Explosion] "Megaforce Ranger, this is a Super Mega Win" says Troy Burrow. "Most importantly, mission accomplished and package secure" says Marvelous.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Skies of Japan**

**21:20:11, 2 hours later**

After 2 hour of countless fighting, the robot was secure and now the 11 Power Rangers and Super Sentai that were selected for that mission return back to the Sky Carrier for a job well done which is just in time before their bed at 2300 hours.

"Congratulations all of you, mostly congratulation to Marvelous and Troy" says Director Jerome B. Stone "Thank you Director, I guess I've found my own friend even if I am a Pirate to most people" says Captain Marvelous. "Well, now I will simply say we should get a goodnight rest for today and we deserve it Director" says Jake Holling. "Alright, dismiss" says Director Yao Kawasaki.

Now, the Rangers and Sentai return back to their rooms for a job well done because they're going to need all the energy they can get and they deserve a goodnight sleep but Don Dogoier want to ask Jake something before heading into bed.

"Jake can you wait for a minute?" Don Dogoier asked. "Sure, what do you need Don?" Jake asked. "Well, can I ask you to teach me some soccer trick?" Don Dogoier asked. "Okay, just tell me when okay" says Jake Holling. [Ringing] "Alright Rangers, lights out" says Jason Lee Scott.


	6. Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter 6: Enemy of My Enemy**

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base, Japanese Air Space**

**Day 6 – 07:40:20, 2 days after the offensive in Osaka**

After 2 days since the offensive in Osaka, the Rangers and Sentai forces took a nice rest and relaxation for a while but they knew will attack again one way or another and in the meantime Don Dogoier want to learn something new first and even Gai Ikari want to learn something new too.

"Hey Jake, listen you got a minute" says Don Dogoier. "Okay, come over here" says Jake Holling as Jake, Gai and Don went outside the room. "So what do you need?" Jake Holling asked. "Well, we were wondering if you can teach me and Gai some of your soccer tricks" says Don Dogoier. "Okay, any time you 2 are ready okay and if you guys want to do now then let's go" says Jake Holling. "Okay, let's do it today" says Don Dogoier. "Okay, let's go then" says Jake Holling.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers and Sentai that woke up and then went breakfast while Jake, Don and Gai went to practice some soccer tricks before breakfast but they did brought some breakfast food just in case.

"Hey, where are those 3 going?" Luka Millfy asked. "Don must've asked Jake to teach him some soccer trick, I believe" says Gia Moran. "So how does it feel a relationship with Jake?" Luka Millfy asked. "Well, it feels so amazing but you should try sometimes" says Gia Moran. "Well, there is nothing here I can ask for date but mostly already have their own girlfriend except for—"Troy, my team leader is that you mean?" Gia Moran asked. "No, I didn't—Oh man, this is embarrassing" says Luka Millfy.

"Hey, don't be embarrass I mean take a look at Noah and he is seem so calm when he went for a date with Ahim" says Emma Goodall. "Look, Jake made it sound simply to ask someone you like on date and you should try it plus it won't be embarrassing" says Gia Moran. "Hey guys, here make sure everybody get this flyers Gia" says Adam Park as he passed the Flyers.

The Brochure is actually for the concert and dance vice versa which will be held on the Sky Base hall within 6 days, the concert is actually to commemorate on the alliance between Power Rangers and Super Sentai including their allies TMNT and Kamen Rider.

However for now; the concert is still needs preparing and also some rehearsing, this is going to be first anniversary of the meeting between Power Rangers and Super Sentai that is the reason the dance &amp; concert versa need to be perfect.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Misawa, Japan **

**07:59:00**

As the Rangers and Sentai is still have breakfast, Jake give Don and Gai Ikari some example of his soccer trick and one of them is double goal as the first trick to learn which it didn't take them long to master.

"Okay, just lift 2 balls and then made a good kick" says Jake Holling as he made a kick on the ball. [Power Kick] "Wow, so amazing I never know you can do it" says Gai Ikari. "Well, it takes practice and practice makes perfect" says Jake Holling. "Okay, let's do it then" says Don Dogoier. "Okay, you will start with 2 balls as usual and don't push yourself" says Jake Holling.

[Inhale and Exhale] [Power Kick] "Good job, both of you" says Jake Holling. "Now, let's move on towards the next step" says Jake Holling.

The next trick will be one kick at a time but with different tricks, they must score a goal using different tricks and Jake will one at a time first then put into practice because this is one of the ways to bond them together as allies.

Eventually, Don Dogoier and Gai Ikari manage to master the soccer trick that Jake give every single lesson plus Jake was proud to be their teacher and their friend then they stop for a while to eat breakfast.

"You guys learn quick than I am" says Jake Holling. "We are glad you can teach us, Jake" says Don Dogoier. "Eating healthy does keep up our strength" says Gai Ikari. "Yeah, I do learn from the best coach and remember we fight for something than defending the earth" says Jake Holling. "Let me guess, you fight for the once you love" says Don Dogoier. "Gia yes, well I've did date her a few times but still when it comes to marriage and I don't know how to ask her parents" "I fear her parents couldn't accept a class clown like me" says Jake Holling.

"Don't worry; you just need an occupation that—"Wait, the longer you wait and she will find somebody else" says Gai Ikari. "Gai is right, I just have find some other way and I've only wish she know that I love her" says Jake Holling. "Well, I will simply say that the food is so delicious" says Don Dogoier. [PDA ringing] "Wait a second, my PDA has a message" says Jake Holling.

[Clicks] "What is it says?" Don Dogoier asked. "Well, the United Alliance of Super Sentai and Hexagon Organization is hosting dance &amp; concert called vice versa" "This kind of dance and concert is to commemorate our teamwork as allies, it's more like a party of our anniversary" says Jake Holling. "When it will be held?" Gai asked. "Well, it's about 6 days because they need to prepare everything such as food, instruments and others" says Jake Holling. "Well, at least it could be great for all of us" says Gai Ikari.

However when the Jake along with Don and Gai was about to head back, they heard loud sound of people screaming somewhere near their position 10 minutes after they finished breakfast and soccer trick practice.

[Screaming] "Do you hear that, Jake?" Don Dogoier asked. "Yeah, people screaming and it seems to be coming from the town square" says Jake Holling. "Okay, let's go and in the same time call HQ for backup" says Gai Ikari. "Command this is PR-21, we believe enemy attack coming from the town square with sound of people screaming request immediate backup" says Jake Holling. "Roger that" says Director Stone.

Eventually, it was really an enemy attack but it was actually the regime command by Creepox and Jake, Don and Gai must hold them off until back up arrive plus Creepox is leading the forces himself this time.

"Creepox, what are you doing here?" Jake Holling asked. "Don't act stupid, I've came here to take this earth as my own" says Creepox. "So be it, Super Mega Mode" says Jake Holling. "Gokai Change" says Don Dogoier and Gai Ikari. "Super Megaforce Green" says Jake Holling. "Gokaigurin" says Don Dogoier. "GOKAI SILVER!" says Gai Ikari. "Loogies kill them now" says Creepox.

Creepox knew that Loogies is not enough but then Creepox use his Meteor Strike to take down Jake, Don and Gai Ikari which prove to be successful making them to power down after by hitting with that greater strike power.

[Grunt] "Man, he's too strong when does backup coming?" Don Dogoier asked. "In 2 minutes max, we will be dead before they got here because I can't move" says Jake Holling as he was injured. "Jake, hang on they'll be here and I will not leave you for a second" says Don Dogoier. "Me too" says Gai Ikari. "Time to die—[Blasting] [Creepox grunt] "You will regret this, Vrak" says Creepox as he flee from the scene. "Gai, grab Jake's sword and we must protect him" says Don Dogoier.

However as Vrak got closer to Jake as he passed out, he then leave something on his body just as soon he start to faith and then the Rangers and Sentai arrive but Vrak flee from the area when the Rangers and Sentai arrive.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base, Japanese Air Space**

**09:00:13**

Power Rangers and Sentai arrive then brought Jake back to the ward area in the Sky Base, he then woke 30 minutes after he arrive there and the Intel was quickly passed on towards the Intelligence Operative.

"I think he's waking up" says Noah Carver. [Grunt] "Oh man, what just happen and where is Creepox?" Jake Holling asked as he opens his eyes. "Well, you were passed out for more than one hour after Creepox flee" says Kimberly A. Hart. "Anyway, try to get some rest and the Intel that Vrak gave you is being scan to the Intelligence department" says Zack Taylor.

"Get some rest, you've earn it rookie" says Jason Lee Scott. "Wait, Creepox power is now upgrade and I've got the taste of power which is painful" says Jake Holling. "It's okay, that power only injure you and you'll fight later just get better" says Carter Grayson as the Senior Rangers and Jake's team members &amp; friends exit the ward.

"How is he right now?" Don Dogoier asked. "He's going to make it, you two did an amazing job and it didn't make him more proud than what you did back there" says Tommy Oliver. "For now, let's get some rest and figure what Vrak wanted by sending the Intel to us" says Troy Burrow.

Ever since 2 days ago, Vrak somehow send Intel that can easily intercept by the Hexagon Intelligence Department and the Intel was a clear warning of imminent attack for instance the attack on the Japanese Weapon Warehouse in Osaka, Japan. The new Intel believes that Creepox is going launch powerful missile and laser cannon towards major city around the world.

According to the map that was also given by Vrak believing that the Creepox weaponry is located somewhere in the Port City of Incheon. It seems Vrak want to help his enemy because he doesn't wish to let Creepox have everything for himself, Vrak must've honored the old code saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend and it seems Vrak want the Rangers to take down Creepox.

"Attention, a few minute ago one of our people has been ambush by Creepox but then Vrak save them and give us this Intel" "So far the Intelligence department doesn't believe it, we believe Creepox is firing Missile and Laser Cannon at major city around the world" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "We believe Creepox powerful weapon is located in this warehouse in the port city of Incheon" says Director Yao Kawasaki.

"So, we will select 12 teams which the Power Rangers Megaforce along with Goseiger and Gokaiger will be the first 3 teams to be selected" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "The rest will be Carranger, Megaranger, Space, Turbo, Samurai, Shinkenger, Boukenger, Overdrive and Battle Fever J.

Then, the 12 Powers Rangers and Sentai teams is now deployed to the allied Headquarters to be rendezvous with the Korean Nation Police or KNP for short to take down the enemy base in the warehouse at Incheon.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Port City of Incheon, South Korea**

**13:00:22**

Meanwhile, Creepox send Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent to protect the secret hidden in the abandon warehouse in the port city of Incheon because in that warehouse only guard by 200,000 Loogies and it wasn't enough to protect Creepox secret powerful weapon.

"Alright, I want this weapon ready soon amigo" says Dream Snatcher. "We must make sure the weapon is ready in time for our attack" says Shadow Serpent. "Amigo, the Power Rangers will be helpless if they can't defend their own people" says Dream Snatcher. "Dream Snatcher, they will find us and we must protect this weapon" says Shadow Serpent. "You worried too much, amigo" says Dream Snatcher.

However, Dream Snatcher knew that the Ranger and their allies will find the warehouse and then destroyed the secret weapon of Creepox leaving Creepox vulnerable in any way possible. As the enemy is preparing the great weapon for Creepox, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai force has dispatch 12 Power Rangers and Sentai teams including several assault teams to meet up with the Korean National Police.

KNP forces is command by Commander IL-Hoi Kim is now meeting the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces at the stadium, Korean National Police has over 400 from any available unit the Incheon area and they will begin their assault by 1600 hours. They will try to infiltrate from 2 different ways of entry point; the first entry is through the sea in the West side and the second entry will be from the roof.

The KNP along with 6 Power Rangers and Sentai is now landing on the roof; so far the enemy AA Gun was not sighted on the roof and the KNP plus 6 Power Rangers and Super Sentai rail down from the chopper then make their way inside the warehouse. Several Loogies that saw were immediate kick from the roof, the next KNP and 6 Power Rangers and Super Sentai made their way by swimming from the harbor towards the warehouse plus the second entry point at the hatch of the warehouse that leads to the ground floor of the warehouse.

Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent is waiting near the weapon, both of those monster doesn't know that the Rangers and Sentai is ready to take them down including Korean National Police.

"Okay, we're in position" says Andros. "In position, ready to attack" says Troy Burrow. "Okay, let's kick their ass" says Phantom Ranger. "Okay, let's do this" says Diane Martin.

The attack begins and the Loogies is trying to protect the weapons, the docks were surround as the sound siren cars covers the warehouse with nowhere to escape and the Loogies were being taken down one by one but Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent retreat to the courtyard. However when Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent got to the courtyard, the 12 Rangers and Sentai teams surround the monster at the courtyard to battle before Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent escape.

"You think you can still stop us, Creepox will kill you for this" says Shadow Serpent. "Well, your boss should be killed for this after he did to our comrade" says Don Dogoier. "You won't get away, this time" says Gai Ikari. "Come amigo, don't sore loser" says Dream Snatcher. "You will regret saying that word, amigo" says Carlos.

Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent fought over 12 Teams members of Power Rangers and Super Sentai, Don Dogoier and Gai Ikari fought them hard to fight for their new friend since Jake Holling wasn't presence for this mission but Don and Gai will take over for the time being by using his sword. Eventually, Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent are down on the brig of their defeat making the Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams to use their final strike.

"Alright, let's finish them" says Andros. "Wait, Gai and I will finish them for now" says Don Dogoier. "Good luck, my friends" says Troy Burrow. "Ranger Key, set" says Gai and Don. "FINAL WAVE!" shouted Gokai Morpher. "GOKAI SHOOTING STAR!" Gai shouted. [Power Blasting] [Explosion] [Electrical static] [Powerful Explosion] "Mission accomplished" says Andros. "I don't think so because this isn't over, Zum Bats go" says Creepox.

Then, Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent are being transformed into a gigantic monster but the Rangers and Sentai summon their Megazord to face in the river.

"Alright, let's call in our Megazord—"Wait, I want the Megaforce plus Goseiger and our team to take this one for now" says Gai Ikari. "Okay, let's do it" says Troy Burrow. "Summon Gokai Galleon" says Gokaiger. "Summon Kyuuryuu Drill" says Gai Ikari. "Summon Q-Rex Megazord" says Orion. "Summon Sky Ship" says Troy Burrow. "Summon Miracle Gosei Great, Advent" says Goseiger.

3 Megazord from 3 different teams is now arrive to fight Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent at the river, the battle didn't last too long and they were immediately finish Dream Snatcher and Shadow Serpent off for good.

[Explosion] "We have done it" says Marvelous. "That's was great, good job my friend" says Noah Carver. "Rangers and Sentai, it is a super mega win" says Troy Burrow.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base, Skies of Japan**

**20:10:20**

4 hours after the Operation in Incheon, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai that participate for that operation return back to the Sky Base for a job well done and then they saw Jake just got better from his injured but he must keep slow and it takes to heal every single injured in his body.

"Jake, you are awake" says Gia Moran as she run toward Jake. "Well, I've got better—[Grunt] "Oh, I'm sorry Jake" says Gia Moran. "It takes some time to heal up, I can move but not too fast" says Jake Holling. [Exhale] "Well, I should thank Don and Gai for everything because I believe I owe you two my life and thank you" says Jake Holling. "We are happy to have fight for you as our friend, Jake" says Don Dogoier. "In anyway, you are still injured so be careful" says Summer Landsdown. "Well, I don't about you guys but I'm taking wife for a dinner tonight" says Dillon.

"Speaking of dinner, Luka you want to go out with me?" Troy Burrow asked. "Um, sure I will" says Luka Millfy. "Okay, let's go" says Troy Burrow.

However, the Dance and Concert Vise Versa is still a go but it will begin on Day 12 June of this year plus it will commemorate the anniversary of the encounter between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Fukushima, Japan**

**20:40:22**

Meanwhile, Luka Millfy Gokai Yellow is now experience dating Megaforce Team Leader Troy Burrow by going to the park to see the stars and perhaps have talk to get to know each other socially.

"Wow so amazing, I haven't seen this star before" says Luka Millfy. "You know, you been travelling around the galaxy too long plus he haven't seen stars or have date correct?" Troy asked. "To be honest yes, it's hard to find the right boyfriend—"Not until you met me, I haven't date anyone since legendary war happen in my universe and I could start right away" says Troy Burrow as he wrapped his armed on Luka's body.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Luka asked. "Well, you want to get to know me better and to start I will kiss you" says Troy Burrow as he start to kiss Luka Millfy. [Exhale] "Wow, so this is what it felt to kiss a boyfriend" says Luka Millfy. "Well, let's get back but that was just a beginning and you haven't see the way I dance" "If you want to see, you have to wait for the Vice Versa Dance and Concert. "Okay, I can't wait for 6 days" says Luka Millfy.

Eventually, Luka and Troy return back to the Sky Base to get some sleep because Luka hasn't seen the way Troy dance yet but when the Vice Versa Dance and Concert begins then she will witness the way Troy Burrow dance.


	7. Creepox Finale

**Chapter 7: Creepox Finale**

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Vrak Underwater Headquarters**

**Day 12 – 05:20:11**

6 days later after the offensive in Incheon in South Korea, Creepox realize he lost one of his biggest and strongest weapon that he ever build but he knew the Rangers have help from someone he knew once which is Vrak. For some reason, Vrak is not going to allow Creepox to have the universe for himself and Vrak didn't wish to start a conflict but he will allow the Rangers and Sentai to finish Creepox once and for all.

Creepox then made contact with Vrak, but Vrak doesn't want to speak to him much less allowing the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to take him down.

"Sire, Creepox is now contacting us from the main screen" says Damaras. "Oh great, what does he want this time?" Prince Vekar asked. "Forget it, I'll handle this conversation with him myself" says Vrak.

Vrak doesn't want to allow Creepox to know that Vrak is temporarily assisting the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to take down Creepox.

[Screen Opening] "Creepox, what brings you the right to call me?" Vrak asked. "Don't play games with me Vrak, I know you are the one that give the Intel to the Power Rangers and Super Sentai" says Creepox. "Don't just accuse anyone for no reason Creepox, you have failed to stop them and they will soon destroy you for this" says Vrak. "Make my word, you will pay for that" says Creepox. "I will see you during the afterlife, Creepox" says Vrak.

"Well, that's more rude way to say to him my friend" says Waruzu Giru. "Waruzu Giru, I don't like him because of his eagerness for glory that made every Insectoid alien to fail" says Vrak. "My brother will not follow his eagerness" says Prince Vekar. "So what can we do?" Buredoran asked. "I want the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to take him out for the time being" says Vrak.

Vrak has enough troops to last for the entire war, but he is not determine to make move until Creepox is taken out and he didn't wish to start a conflict with Creepox but that is the reason why Vrak is doing it to make sure Creepox doesn't see the light of day. Creepox knew that Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is already recruited; Creepox has nothing left of the instectoid forces and Vrak got most of it including his robot forces that he made in the past year.

Creepox is going to prepare one of the large scale forces to make his final offensive against his enemies, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is going to fight every single might they have against Creepox plus they will defend their ground and protect the earth also the universe as well.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Osaka, Japan**

**09:00:11**

Meanwhile, Super Sentai and Power Rangers girls is now heading into Osaka for nice picnic at the park that also include Amy Yuuzuki and Usami Yoko because it will be known as girl's picnic hour. However, there are some that remain at the Sky Base to rehearsing for the Vice Versa and the Girls and boys is anxious to be there as a commemorate the meetingbetween the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

"Well, I was hoping for every girl to join us for picnic breakfast" says Youko Yagami. "Well, most of the girls had to rehearse after breakfast and it's about the Vice Versa which the concert singing needs to be perfect" says Emma Goodall. "Come on, it is commemorate our meeting and alliance plus it is something all of us need to remember" says Gia Moran. "Gia is right, it is the way we can commemorate just like how I was during my time as an Federal Agent before I've become a Battle Fever J" says Diane Martin.

"You're right, I hope we can have nice time" says Chisato Jogasaki. "I wonder what kind of song they are going sing?" Luka Millfy asked. "Title is Having Fun anywhere and anytime, its bit a long title" says Emma Goodall. "I can't wait for the concert—"Don't get too cocky; our alliance still need to face Creepox" says Emma Goodall.

"Man, he's been a pain the ass for all of us" says Usami Youko. "Wait, what about that Vrak guy?" Amy Yuuzuki asked. "Well, he is trying to make sure that Creepox can never resurface again" says Ronny Robinson.

Therefore, Creepox send his forces to attack the selected city such as Osaka in Japan and the first wave of the attack is led by Psycho Tick which is the last remaining monster that Creepox has left. Psycho Tick led the first attack at Osaka from East District, they didn't know that the Rangers and Sentai is now at Osaka but not all of them plus Psycho Tick continue to prepare for the attack.

[Screaming] [Explosion] "Do you hear that?" Ronny Robinson asked. "It's coming from the East District, let's go" says Rose Ortiz.

Then, the Sentai and Power Ranger girl that are now at Osaka head for the East District to defend their ground plus they manage to contact HQ for backup.

"Install, Megaranger" says Chisato Jogasaki and Imamura Miku. "Accelerate Change" says Natsumi Shinohara and Youko Yagami. "Let's Rock it" says Cassie Chan. "Overdrive Accerate" says Ronny Robinson and Rose Ortiz. "Go-Go Megaforce" says Emma and Gia. "Chenjikado, Tensou" says Eri and Moune. "Gokai Chenji" says Luka Millfy and Ahim De Famille. "Kyoryu Change" says Amy Yuuzuki and Yao. "Let's Morphing" says Usami Youko. "MahouHenshin, Magi Majiiro" says Urara and Houka. "Magical Source Mystic Force" says Vida and Madison Rocca.

Psycho Tick brought about 200,000 troops out of 1,000,000 troops and several remaining is now at Creepox command headquarters, Vrak somehow waited for the battle to stop and then enters the scene to give his enemy some Intel to take down Creepox once and for all. However, Vrak did help a little bit by powering up they're weapon and it can take down everything that hit's their target including Psycho Tick.

"Okay, let's use our sword weapon" says Ronny Robinson. "I would glad for you to use, here some upgrade" says Vrak. [Electrical] "Whoa, what's happening to our weapon?" Chisato Jogasaki asked. "A little upgrade, so keep that upgrade power and I will see you soon" says Vrak as he flee from the scene. "Hey wait—"Oh what the heck, let's use it" says Rose Ortiz.

As the Power Rangers and Super Sentai arrive with much need backup to help the Sentai and Rangers girl at Osaka, the battle was over and it was unbelievable when Vrak give the girls some upgrade on their weapons. Then, the Rangers and Sentai return back to the Sky Base since Psycho Tick is the only fleeing from the battlefield and they'll be back for the next attack.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base**

**11:30:11**

As the Rangers and Sentai return back to the Sky Base, they are still puzzled why Vrak gave them Intel and the enemy of my enemy stuff is giving them a headache forcing them to keep puzzling. Director Stone believe that Vrak doesn't wish to start a war against Creepox or let alone serve under him, Vrak will assist the Rangers and Sentai for now but until Creepox is destroyed and he will give them some assistance.

"Wait a minute, Vrak give us the Intel because he doesn't want serve under Creepox?" Usami Youko asked. "Well, that's the thing and he may be our enemy but still he doesn't want to serve under Creepox" "Until Creepox is confirmed neutralized, Vrak is still helping us to take him down" says Director Stone. "So, what do we do know?" Noah Carver asked. "Get some rest for now, you guys are going to need it" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

Thus, the Rangers and Sentai get some lunch for now because sooner or later they will have to be prepared for the conflict against Creepox. They are not quite injure by the attack that Creepox launch, even if Creepox is destroyed and there is still several remaining more regime that still needs to be taken down.

After lunch hour, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai start training to be prepared for the inevitable plus Creepox will try to make another reckless attempt and this time the Rangers and Sentai will stop him then find him to take him down.

[Grunt] "Whoa, this is some workout" says Emma Goodall. "Really, I was just getting warmed up" says Agri. "Keep it up guys, we're going to need a lot of strength and power" says Jason Lee Scott.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers and Sentai that participate for the singing in the Vice Versa is now continue rehearsing.

"Okay, let's rehearse this song and it must be perfect" says Major Jean Philippe. "Okay, we can do this" says Mia Watanabe.

#can't you understand, the sun is everywhere

Take my hand, let's do it together

Shake it up and dance, so we can take the chance

To last forever and ever

Every day!

All we want have is FUN, FUN!

FUN! Fun anywhere!

So just come and enjoy as one by one

So we should not go, not go x3

Let's just the party last

Eventually, the rehearsing was a success and they are ready for the Vice Verse tonight but the Rangers and Sentai want to make sure they've live through until tonight so they want to quickly sweep Creepox forces then head back.

However, the alarm went on and it was actually the location of Creepox base because somehow it was detected in the satellite surveillance. Therefore, the Rangers and Sentai assemble at the loading bay and to be ready to take down Creepox once and for all plus they must make sure that Creepox is permanently disabled.

"Alright, we have found Creepox base and now we must end him today" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "We will attack his base from all side, secure the defensive and also move in quick to secure the base" says Yao Kawasaki. "Okay, let's take him down and we will permanently disabled him making him impossible to come back" says Director Stone. "Okay, everybody into the transport chopper moves now" says Tommy Oliver.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Creepox's Main Headquarters, Somewhere in the Black Sea**

**14:44:11**

The Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai forces has decide to send the entire team members, the mission is to raid the enemy base and take down Creepox if he refuse to surrender. Creepox's base is located somewhere in the Black Sea, Creepox is about to prepare his troops for an attack but he doesn't know that his enemy is coming for him and sooner the real battle will begin.

"Alright, let's get the troops ready for war" says Creepox. "What about the other villain regime?" Psycho Tick asked. "We will deal with them later, I will deal with the Rangers and Sentai then the villain regime" says Creepox.

Psycho Tick then prepares the troops for the attack, but when Psycho Tick got outside and a missile almost struck Psycho tick. Psycho Tick immediately warns Creepox that the Rangers and Sentai is attacking.

"Sire, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is attacking" says Psycho tick. "What—Okay, get the troops into the frontline" says Creepox. "Yes sir, as you command" says Psycho Tick.

As the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces land on the enemy base, the enemy forces fought back but it wasn't enough to stop them from getting into the location of Creepox which is in the second floor.

However, each Power Rangers and Super Sentai Teams has to split to cover the entire area in that base because the place has a cavern that were destroyed meaning it can be hard to maneuver from room to room if one of them is trapped. Megaforce along with Goseiger and Gokaiger follow the East direction leading into the storage room, they were hoping to link up with any members when they've arrive at Creepox's main quarters to trap and engage Creepox.

[Kick] [Blasting] "Hyde, behind you" says Noah Carver. "Whoa—[Blasting] "I've got you're back, Hyde" says Joe Gibken. "Okay, let's keep moving" says Troy Burrow. "Storage room, clear" says Jake Holling.

Creepox has nowhere to go, the exit was surrounded and he has no chance of escape this time. Nevertheless, Creepox doesn't intent to surrender and he will sacrifice anything to defend his base from the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces.

Eventually, Creepox and Psycho Tick was surrounded at Creepox's main quarters but Creepox knew that they will come and he plan to trap most of them which his plan succeed as 6 Power Rangers and Super Sentai Teams enter his quarters.

[Blast door closing] "You Power Rangers and your Sentai friends have interfere for too long, now you will die" says Creepox. "We will take you down Creepox, you cannot escape this time" says Takeru Shiba.

6 Power Rangers team and Sentai teams consist of only 31 members fight hard against Creepox, the reinforcement is trying to open the Blast door by drilling through it and the fighting continues. Creepox and Psycho Tick were strong without a doubt, the 6 Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams fought back so hard making both Creepox and Psycho Tick is now on the brink of defeat.

"Alright, let's combine our weapon to take them down" says Jayden Shiba. "I like the way you think, my friend" says Takeru Shiba. "Combine!" All shouted. [Blasting] [Ultra Slash] [Explosion] [Electrical Static] "No…I…will not lose….I will not end here!" Creepox shouted as he explodes. [Blast Doors open] "Hold your fire, area secure" says Jason Lee Scott. "Mission accomplished" says Jake Holling.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base – Skies of South China Sea**

**20:00:45**

As the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces return back to the Sky Base, everyone embrace and cheer for the first great victory to be achieve by defeating Creepox plus the Director of Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai want to speak with 6 Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams that fought gallantly against the Creepox.

"My friends you guys have prove exceptional valor and gallantry, you guys are the example for the future alliance to come" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Now we will fight to whatever it's right" says Yao Kawasaki. "Well, that's leaves the Vice Versa and now let's celebrate for today so I will meet you at the grand hall" says Tommy Oliver.

However before the Rangers and Sentai went inside the hall, Goseiger and Gokaiger wants to talk to the Megaforce Power Rangers by thanking them for giving them an exceptional teamwork and friendship.

"Listen, we want to thank you and now we know what it's like to have friends in Earth" says Luka Millfy. "We did our part to defend the Earth, making it a better place" says Jake Holling. "But for now let's celebrate, we've earn this celebration even if it is a small victory" says Troy Burrow.

"Okay guys, let's start the singing" says Antonio Garcia on the Microphone. "Come on, let's go" says Troy Burrow. "You can be my dance partner, Ahim-san" says Noah Carver. "You can be my dance Partner, Luka-san" says Troy Burrow. "Alright guys, let's get inside and remember this day as if it were our last" says Rocky De Santos.

#can't you understand, the sun is everywhere

Take my hand, let's do it together

Shake it up and dance, so we can take the chance

To last forever and ever

Every day!

All we want have is FUN, FUN!

FUN! Fun anywhere!

So just come and enjoy as one by one

So we should not go, not go x3

Let's just the party last

Then, the party last until before midnight and it was great party of anniversary to commemorate the alliance between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai plus it will be the first great celebration ever.


	8. Shores of Asia

**Chapter 8: Shores of Asia**

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Olympius Headquarter, Somewhere in the Arctic Ocean**

**Day 14 – 05:20:10**

2 days after Creepox was destroyed, several other villain remain at large and extremely dangerous and Olympius is determine to take them by sending one of his great General that once serve under his mother and himself called Ice Viper because sooner Olympius will bring his forces to attack the city.

"Prince Olympius, Ice Viper at you command" says Jinxer. "Thank you, Jinxer and come forth Ice Viper" says Olympius. "Yes sir, what are your orders?" Ice Viper asked. "Go forth and froze the city" says Olympius. "As you command, my lord" says Ice Viper. "I will prepare the troops for you, Ice Viper" says Jinxer. "I will be the first warlord to defeat the enemy, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai" says Olympius. "Oh my Jinxer, I've really love working with you" says Pierre.

Pierre is actually the counterpart of Jinxer but he is a member of Saima Demon Clan, the Saima Demon Clan used to be allies with the Demon Empire and both forces were neutralized by their enemies and only Pierre manage to be return.

Jinxer resurrect him about a month after his regime arrive at the Sentai Universe, Olympius has about 800,000 troops which he hasn't deployed any of them but only assisting the ambush between the encounter of Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces. However, the regime that wasn't presence is the Mutant gangster because the leader of the Mutant Gangster is now free from the past.

"Jinxer, have you had anything else to report?" Prince Olympius asked. "Well, Creepox was destroyed and the enemy is not yet defeat" says Jinxer. "One down, plenty more to go around" says Prince Olympius. "So what do we do my Prince?" Pierre asked. "We'll focus the war at hand, if we are to be taken down then we shall die together" says Olympius.

With one regime down, the remaining regime is now down to 15 out of 16 regimes and now the remaining regime will do what they must to keep fighting against their enemies. Jinxer prepare only 10,000 troops for Ice Viper, Olympius wants to reserve sending his forces to aid his monster and if the Bat Lings were wasted then Olympius don't have anything or any goons to protect him.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Kyoto, Japan**

**08:40:11**

Meanwhile at the Apartment in Fukushima, the morning comes in and both Charlie Chip Thorn and also Houka Ozu is still sleeping but was about to wake up with the sound of an alarm that Chip have during his time as a Ranger.

[Alarm ringing] [Click] [Yawning] "Hey, wake up beautiful" says Chip Thorn. [Yawn] "Give me 3 more minutes Chip or you want to wake up without me" says Houka Ozu. "I won't wake up without you, Houka" says Charlie Chip Thorn as he kisses Houka. "Whoa, am I the one vibrating or it is just you Chip?" Houka asked.

"Well, I don't know about that" says Charlie Chip Thorn as he continues kissing. "Whoa wait—I believe this is you vibrating Alarm, Chip" says Houka Ozu. "Okay, let's get dressed and get some breakfast" says Charlie Chip Thorn.

Then, Houka and Chip went for breakfast at the Instant Ramen Restaurant at center of town since the enemy hasn't make any move yet and for now the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will rest assure. However, the Megaforce Power Rangers has only a few months before they're graduation day which is actually start before Christmas Month and still they manage to be teleport to class unless it is summer vacation which the Megaforce Ranger don't have class.

"You know working together is so much fun, I've kind like fighting side by side with you" says Houka Ozu. "Well, I wouldn't mind sleeping with the friend because we are not exactly co-workers" says Charlie Chip Thorn. "One question, are you always trying to help your younger brother to confess his love?" Charlie Chip Thorn asked. "Well, my younger brother is hopeless and I have no other choice" says Houka Ozu. "He needs some more time, but if he still don't have a love interest then you are allow to do so" says Charlie Chip Thorn.

However as Chip and Houka got to the Kyoto Harbor, they saw the Merchant ships were frozen as ice and then both of them contact HQ because it is not winter season yet and they believe a monster is wreaking havoc.

"HQ this is YPR-145, we need a location of the monster and we got merchant ships is frozen" says Charlie Chip Thorn. "Okay, one minute please—ah, we got confirmation that the monster is sighted in the Central District" says Commander Sarah Diaz. "Okay, we'll stop that monster and we need backup as well" says Houka Ozu.

Houka and Chip found the Ice Viper at the Central District, it seems the Ice Viper is now freezing everything in its path and this is the first time both Houka and Chip is fighting together as couple.

"Let's do this, Magical Source Mystic Force" says Charlie Chip Thorn. "Mahou Henshin, Magi Magiro" says Houka Ozu. "What the—them again, Bat Lings kill them" says Ice Viper.

Ice Viper sends in over 20,000 Bat Lings that he brought with him, Houka and Chip fought back but it wasn't that long to take down 20,000 Bat Lings and the Ice Viper were shocked as the Bat Lings were knocked down one by one.

"Come on, I've just brought over 20,000 Bat Lings and all went down" says Ice Viper. "You can't beat us, Ice Viper" says Houka Ozu. "How about I freeze you?" Ice Viper asked. "Suck on this, frozen snake" says Denise Harrison as she fires her RPG-7. [Explosion] "It burns, I'll make like a banana and then split" says Ice Viper. [Helicopter Buzzing] "Here comes back up" says Chip Thorn. "Hey, what happen—"I'll tell you what happen, these 2 almost got frozen and they made an exceptional bravery" says Denise Harrison.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get your name—"Special Agent Denise Harrison, Coast Guard Task Force" says Denise Harrison. "Coast Guards, oh this is not good" says Kai Ozu.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base – Skies over Taiwan**

**09:05:22**

As it turns out, the Coast Guard Task Force has been operational since the emerging of the Denji Sentai Megaranger which the Sentai teams is not aware of this and neither does the Power Rangers too.

"Coast Guard Task Force, I've never heard about it" says Jake Holling. "It's seem they were formed when the Megaranger emerges, we never meet them" says Date Kenta. "It is either you've never seen it or you are dumb enough to see it" says Denise Harrison. "So what brings you here?" Troy Burrow asked. "Well, it was my day off and then when I saw you guys then I have to help" says Denise Harrison. "Well, the Coast Guard Task Force is short staff right Denise" says Tommy Oliver.

"Well butt out my team, Denise if you wish to discuss cooperation come with me" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Okay, if you insist Director" says Denise Harrison.

Denise Harrison is one of the top agents of the Coast Guard Task Force, her mission was to assist allied unit, infiltrate enemy shipment and also sabotaging enemy shipment or warehouse.

"So how do you like the base Denise?" Tommy asked. "It's big and it is not quite exactly the kinda house I've lived in" says Denise Harrison. "Well, I've contacted your boss and he has approved to team up" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Well, that was easy" says Denise Harrison. "Well, it is pleasure to have you here" says Troy Burrow. "Thank you, Troy" says Denise Harrison.

Director of the Coast Guard has approved that Denise Harrison is teaming up with the Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai for now actually. The Power Rangers and Super Sentai were shock and surprise; they never knew that they will be teaming up with the Coast Guard Task Force and this is the first time the Coast Guard Task Force is teaming with the Earth's defenders alliance. Coast Guard Task Force Mission is taking down illegal shipment or immigrants and also drug &amp; weapon smuggling, Denise Harrison has been working with the Coast Guard since the arrival of the Power Rangers in the Super Sentai universe.

Denise Harrison joins the other Rangers and Sentai teams at the training room, she sees that the Power Rangers are mostly ready for anything and Super Sentai is trying to keep with their new friend.

"Agent Harrison, come in and let's get some training" says Kevin. "Okay, I'll change into my training clothes" says Denise Harrison. "Okay, you can change in that locker room" says Zack Taylor. "This is going to be a long day" says Jake Holling.

Denise Harrison change into her training gear which is bit sexy but that's is just the way the Coast Guard women can look like, Coast Guard women may be cute and sexy on the outside but on the inside the women can be pretty strong and competitive.

"Wow, she reminds me of my mom and so sexy" says Jake Holling. "Really, you mom look like—"Well not exactly, except the way she is wearing actually" says Jake Holling. "Come on; let's keep training my friend" says Agri. "Well Agri, you haven't seen Emma in her bikini's yet" says Noah Carver. "Okay everyone, it is time to sprout and each gets your own opponent so Agent Harrison you take Jake" says Tommy Oliver.

Jake is sprouting with Agent Denise Harrison, the training begins and it was an intense training because both Jake Holling and Agent Denise Harrison is both a great fighter including great skills.

"Wow Jake, you are quite amazing much less great fighter and possess great skills" says Denise Harrison. "Well, I fight what I must and also fight for something I care" says Jake Holling. "I know, you are quite amazing and you made a bold decision to join the Power Rangers" says Denise Harrison as she continues her movement.

"By the way, you remind me of my mom" says Jake Holling. "Well, I've get that sometimes Jake" says Denise Harrison. [Whistle] "All personal report to the briefing room that includes you Denise" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

The Rangers and Sentai were summon into the briefing including Denise Harrison, the Coast Guard receive Intel that enemy shipment is coming by a merchant ship today and it is important that they prepare for the inevitable.

"Attention everyone, this is the movement of the enemy shipment heading into the Singapore Harbor" "We believe the Ice Viper is trying to sneak inside the harbor and then attack the country" says Director Stone. "Alright, let's suit up then" says Tommy Oliver.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Singapore Harbor, Singapore**

**13:00:33 **

When the Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai receive Intel that Ice Viper is leading an invasion forces to attack Singapore, the enemy is hiding in the suspected shipment heading into the Shores of Singapore. The Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai is support by members of the Malaysian Special Force and also Coast Guard Task Force, they will attack the suspect merchant ship and secure everything inside the enemy merchant ship but they believe Olympius will be there as well.

Power Rangers and Super Sentai will take the lead shipment, the enemy forces is going to be expecting the Rangers and Sentai to attack because Olympius wanted to see things to the very end.

"Prince Olympius, the Rangers and Sentai are here" says Ice Viper. "Excellent, get the troops ready" says Olympius. "Yes, my Prince" says Ice Viper.

Olympius have about 500,000 troops from each ships disguise as a merchant ship; the Power Rangers and Super Sentai rope down without any sign of enemy AA Guns but they knew that the enemy is waiting for them down below. The Power Rangers and Super Sentai have to split up because there are 2 possible entries; the first is located at the command center and the second will be at the starboard sides.

Entering the enemy base down below wasn't easy, Olympius has dispatch over 40,000 troops and Ice Viper will be waiting as well. It didn't take the Rangers and Sentai teams long enough to get there, Olympius is growing impatient and eventually the Rangers and Sentai forces arrive at the main command base.

"Rangers and Sentai, it took all of you long enough to get here" says Olympius. "Olympius, we can destroyed your monster and don't make us destroy you too" says Carter Grayson. "Well, give it your best shot" says Olympius. "Alright, let's get him" says Jason Lee Scott.

Olympius and Ice Viper fight back almost every single team members of the entire Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces, but Olympius knew the Power Rangers and Super Sentai won't back down then several others firing their side blaster at Ice Viper to try cool that monster down.

Then, 4 Power Rangers and Sentai Teams combine their power to give the Ice Viper a final strike which it lead into the destruction of the Ice Viper but Olympius flee from that area as soon as Ice Viper was destroyed. After that, the Rangers and Sentai return back topside but when they got back topsides and then Ice Viper grows into a gigantic monster at the river.

"Oh, you have to be kidding right" says Chad Lee. "Got no choice—"Wait, for this time we will give the Ninja Storm and Hurricanger they're chance to fight in the megazord" says Tommy Oliver.

Ninja Storm Power Rangers and Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger summon their megazord, they will fight Ice Viper and just after the Megazord is fully combine then Ice Viper try to freeze them but both Megazord manage to extinguish the ice using napalm missile that was install in their megazord.

[Explosion] "My Freeze Breath" says Ice Viper. "Alright, let's take this Icicle out and melt it" says Hunter Bradley.

Therefore, Ninja Storm and Hurricanger Megazord made their final strike to finish Ice Viper for good. Finally, the battle in the Shores of Asia is over and now the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces return back to the Sky Base for a job well done but Olympius has escape once again.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base – Skies of South China Sea**

**3 hours later**

Thus, the cooperation between the Coast Guard Task Force and the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is finish for now but the Director is certain they will crossed path again.

"Well Agent Harrison, thank you for assisting and I've hope we can crossed path again" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Of course, I would like to thank your team and I'm certain we can crossed path again" says Denise Harrison. "Well, we will be seeing you Agent Harrison" says Tommy Oliver. "Well, you guys know where to find me" says Denise Harrison.

Agent Denise Harrison return back to the Coast Guard Task Force, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is looking forward to crossed path with her again but for now they will rest assure.

"Well, another job well done" says Shane Clarke. "Speaking of job dude, Denise Harrison is going back to the Coast Guard Task Force" says Dustin Hoffman. "Well then, I have to prepare myself for my date" says Hunter Bradley. "Hey Bro, who are you going with anyway?" Blake Bradley asked. "With me, Blake-san" says Nanami Nono. "Speaking of date, Gia do you want to go with me tonight?" Jake Holling asked.

The love couple gets ready and they'll go on date tonight, Nanami is trying to stay calm during her first date with an American Hotshot that goes same for Xander Bly but Xander already remain calm when it comes to dating cute Japanese Girl.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Kyoto, Japan**

**20:33:43**

As night time comes, Nanami and Hunter head for the souvenir shop at Kyoto just inside the City Centre because Hunter want to spend time with Nanami because possibly it might be the only thing that makes Nanami happy for some reason.

"Hunter, thank you for taking me into the souvenir shop" says Nanami Nono. "As long as it makes you happy" says Hunter Bradley. "Tell me, is this your way to make a nice girl happy?" Nanami asked. "No, so let's go inside" says Hunter Bradley.

It took almost 2 hours inside the souvenir shop before it close, Nanami and Hunter is having a great time because it is a memory that they will remember in the future and they won't know when they'll die which is why they will make the last minute count.

After that and Nanami went for their last destination before heading back to the Sky Base, Hunter want to tell her that Hunter want to make every last minute count and tell Nanami that was the greatest date ever.

"Listen, I've just want to say it's been the greatest date ever and the truth I want to make every last minute count" says Hunter Bradley. "Me too, you are so romantic" says Nanami Nono. "Thank you, now we'll have a kiss then we head back" says Hunter Bradley. "Sure, let's do it" says Nanami Nono.

After the kiss, both of them head back to the Sky Base and now getting a goodnight sleep because soon they will face a powerful enemy or their secret weapon that will soon be unleashed in the assuming weeks.


	9. Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter 9: Like Father, like son**

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Org Headquarters, Somewhere in the Caspian Sea**

**Day 19 – 04:40:22**

On Day 19 June 2013 just 5 days after cooperation between the Coast Guard Task Force and the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces is now focusing their attention to search for the enemy regime base which it is hard to located using a drone. Toxica and Jinrax is still willing to fight the Power Rangers and Super Sentai, they are now using the new monster to commence another attack on the country.

"Hey Toxica, I've suppose you remember the Speaker Monster" says Jinrax. "Of course I've remember him, now let's not attack too soon and the attack must be after the sun rise" says Toxica. "As you command, sire" says Speaker Monster.

Toxica and Jinrax finally got a chance to lead their own army, normally they would serve under Master Org but that was a long time ago and now both of them have a chance to lead their own army.

[Inhale and Exhale] "Are you alright Toxica?" Jinrax asked. "Yes, how has it been since we haven't seen our former Master Org?" Toxica asked. "It's been like 12 years, I'm so glad we are no longer his service and I mean it was a shocking moment that he was really a human" says Jinrax. "I know, now we will prove to the world that we can conquer anything in our path" says Toxica.

Ever since Toxica and Jinrax serve under Master Orgs command, they immediately realize that their own Master is actually a human and that's why both of them no longer serve Master Org anymore. Jinrax will bring over 30,000 troops to assist the Speaker Org, Jinrax and Toxica weren't bright enough during their service with Master Org because every attempt they made is a complete failure.

Jinrax and Toxica can still remember their service with Master Org and every single failure that they have to endure, it was so hard to endure even for Toxica and Jinrax will always fight to the death with Toxica.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Fukushima, Japan**

**07:20:44**

Meanwhile at Fukushima in Japan, several Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams is now at the Park for a jogging to conserve more energy before breakfast because jogging is good for a healthy body.

[British Royal Music] "Keep up the pace, only 3 miles to go" says Spencer. [Panting] "Spencer, can't you at least get down from the Cart and jogging with us" says Will Aston. "Like I said, I've done many things in the Hartford Estate and jogging is not one of them" says Spencer. "Well, I'm going ahead and anybody wants to join me?" Ronny Robinson asked. "I'll join, just don't leave me behind" says Ishihara Gunpei.

"Okay, let's move forward Gunpei" says Ronny Robinson. "Okay, I'm moving forward sexing girl" says Ishihara Gunpei.

The other members cannot keep up with Ronny except for Ishihara Gunpei; Ishihara Gunpei must have fallen in love with Ronny Robinson and Ishihara Gunpei believes he can ask her out for a date sooner or later. Then, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai rest on the bench at the park after jogging but Ronny is the only person not breaking any sweat since she possess the enhance super speed.

"Whoa, I believe we just break sweat" says Rocky DeSantos. "Not Ronny, she hasn't had any sweat because she has enhanced super speed" says Dax Lo. "Try to appreciate the great Olympic Runner, Dax" says Ronny Robinson. "Ronny, you do know that's called cheating the rules of Olympic" says Will Aston. "Yeah, doesn't the judges is going to suspect something?" Troy Burrow asked. "Well, they wouldn't suspect anything and I'll tell them that I've trained every day" says Ronny Robinson.

"So, how are you guys to prepare for graduation time?" Dax asked. "Our Principal didn't inform us anything yet" says Jake Holling. "Well, we can't be for sure if we can see each other again after graduation—"Come on, we're going to see each other again today and it's not we're going to get marry or something" says Jake Holling. "Well, I just hope our family is going to be there with us" says Troy Burrow.

"You still believe that your dad won't come for graduation?" Noah asked. "Yeah, he's a US Army Rangers and he never has time to see me during my registration in High School" says Troy Burrow. "Come on Troy, give your dad a chance" says Hyde.

Troy has been trying to contact his dad but for some reason his dad is nowhere to be sighted, his dad is probably out for a mission and Troy hasn't heard anything from ever since he was a Power Rangers but Troy wants to give him a chance.

Suddenly, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai that are resting in the park heard people screaming since they have enough members to finish off the jobs but back up is still needed one way or another.

"Command HQ, we've require back up at the Fukushima Shopping Centre" says Mack Hartford. "Roger that, hold them off until reinforcement arrive" says Major Peter Malloy.

Over 12 Power Rangers and Super Sentai were jogging in the park, they immediately respond to the threat but they will soon realize the power of Speaker Org and it's going to be bad music to their ears.

"Wow, wreaking havoc is fun" says Speaker Org. "Can I use—"Whoa not yet, we wait for the Rangers to come" says Jinrax. "Hold it right there, Jinrax" says Cole Evans. "Well, here's Speaker Org and he's going to make music to your ears" says Jinrax. "Let's get start it then" says Speaker Org.

#don't call this noise as my ugly Org voice

I'll keep on singing till your ears are ringing

I know your listening so stop resisting and cover those I'll bring you the tears

I'll destroy you with my song

"Let's see you taste this" says Speaker Org. "Oh yeah, suck on this" says Noah Carver. [Blasting] [Explosion] "Hey, that's not fair" says Speaker Org. "Well, I wouldn't be around to hear it and it is the worse song ever" says Jake Holling.

Eventually, reinforcement arrive and both Speaker Org and Jinrax retreat back to their headquarters then the Power Rangers and Super Sentai return back to their base but little does any of them know that a shocking surprise is coming.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base**

**09:30:42**

As the Power Rangers and Super Sentai are now having breakfast, the Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai will receive a visitor from the US Military in the Power Rangers universe and his name is Captain Daniel Burrows.

"Director, Captain Burrows here to see you" says Captain Cynthia Rodriguez. "Alright, let him in Cynthia" says Director Jerome B. Stone. [Door opening] "Director Stone, Captain Daniel Burrows 29th Army Ranger Regiment" says Captain Daniel Burrows. "Welcome Captain, I guess Washington send you here" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

"Yes sir, I would be happy to see the Rangers and Sentai including their friendship progress" says Captain Daniel Burrows. "Sure, come with me and Director Yao" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

Director Stone and Yao took Captain Burrows to the mess hall then the training ground, Captain Burrows were amaze and impressed from all aspect but sooner or later he will have a shock of lifetime. Then, Director Stone introduce Captain Burrows to the Rangers and Sentai at the Training ground but they went inside too soon because Troy was about to begin training.

"Everyone, this is the US Army Rangers and his name—"Captain Daniel Burrows, 29th Army Ranger Regiment" says Troy Burrow. "Troy, it's been awhile my son" says Daniel Burrows. "It's been quite long time, dad" says Troy Burrows. "Well, it seems your cooperation is accepted" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "I'm going to continue training, Director" says Troy Burrows as he walked away.

"Don't worry Captain, he's just need some time" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "I know, I've only wish I could be there with him" says Daniel Burrows.

Captain Daniel Burrows try to talk to him, for some reason Troy couldn't remember that his dad is never there with him even if he is a U.S Military and his dad is trying to make it up to him.

[Grunt] "You've been training a lot, my son" says Daniel Burrows. "You notice, well it comes up my combat skills and strength" says Troy Burrows. "Listen dad, what are you doing here?" Troy Burrows asked. "Look I know I wasn't with you in the past, I've come here to make it up and that's why I've come here with my regiment" "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you entering Pre-school and High School but when graduation I'll be there I promise" says Daniel Burrows. "Dad—"Come on, give me a chance please?" Daniel Burrows asked. "Fine then" says Troy Burrows.

Meanwhile, Troy's team members is worried and the relationship between Troy and his dad is not even working because these kind of situation takes time to get back and they believe Troy should be happy he's still has some time to spend.

"Hey guys, did Troy says anything about his dad?" Emma Goodall asked. "Did they spoke, I'm not it is going to work out" says Noah Carver. "I feel so bad for Troy" says Emma Goodall. "These thing takes time, Troy should be happy he still has time to see his dad" says Hyde.

[Alarm ringing] "Well that was quick, save by the alarm" says Jake Holling. "Let's suit up then" says Agri.

Speaker Org then attack again at the city of Kyoto, this time that Org is bringing over 40,000 troops to attack but the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will defend the city from the threat of the enemy.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Kyoto, Japan**

**11:20:22**

Then, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai were dispatch but only 14 teams were selected for this defensive operation to hold their ground as long as possible because this time Jinrax and the Sound Org is bring some extra muscle which his General Zurgane regiment.

"Thanks for coming, Zurgane" says Jinrax. "Don't hold it your own idiot, I'm doing what my commanding is telling me too" says Zurgane "Well, no offense but I've kind of like it your style of fighting" says Jinrax. "Just for the record, I don't want you to have all the fun" says General Zurgane.

"Here they come" says Speaker Org. "Troops, attack!" Zurgane shouted. "Let's kick their ass, comrade" says Troy Burrow.

As the fighting starts, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces including the 29th Ranger Regiment to defend Kyoto from the threat of the enemy forces which they are facing over 100,000 troops including the regime of Lothor of Evil Ninja Warlord. Lothor doesn't have enough General since his niece is now with the Power Rangers, Lothor cannot count on Shimazu and Motor Drone is no longer available because there is little General that he has left.

General Zurgane and Jinrax forces were being demolished one by one, but then Lothor wouldn't risk another failure and so Lothor order General Zurgane to retreat because he will not risk another failure. Daniel and Troy Burrows eventually fought together side by side as father and son, Daniel Burrows realize his mistake and he is trying to make it up to his own son.

"They're retreating, yeah run doo-doo brain" says Don Dogoier. "Wow like your mother always says, like father and like son" says Captain Daniel Burrows. "Yes dad, we both possess the same thing become a great leader" says Troy Burrows. "Well, I'm proud of you son and I promise that I'll be there to see you graduate" says Daniel Burrows. "Alright guys, let's head back to base and they'll be back" says Leonardo.

The Power Rangers and Super Sentai return back to the Sky Base, Jinrax and Zurgane lost about 60,000 troops out of 100,000 troops but both of them will be back to continue the attack sooner or later.

Lothor actually order Zurgane to retreat because Lothor doesn't wish to repeat the same mistake twice, Lothor doesn't have Motor Drone or the Alien Bounty Hunter and Lothor must reserve most of his General. Most of the regimes witness another failure attempt; Vrak wants to make sure that his regime is the last regime to face the Power Rangers and Super Sentai in the war against them.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base**

**12:30:43**

After the attack on Kyoto, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai return back to the Sky Base to get some lunch because the enemy will return back to attack again and they must wait until new information arrive so that they can strike back.

"Okay, so this is your team and no girlfriend?" Daniel Burrows asked. "Not quite, I do I believe I have date tonight" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, with whom are you going with son?" Daniel Burrows asked. "The Girl on your right, dad" says Troy Burrows. "Wow, she's pretty and cute too" says Daniel Burrows. "Don't forget sexy, she's a space pirate" says Troy Burrows.

"Amazing son, you are dating a pirate that's—"Space Pirate dad, I was just getting started okay and so don't push it" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, just let me see her?" Daniel Burrows asked. "Sure, her name is Luka Millfy" says Troy Burrows.

Luka start date with Troy a few days ago, tonight will be Troy's second date of the year and Troy decide to let Luka meet his dad before his date tonight. Troy want to talk to Luka after having lunch in the mess hall, he want Luka to meet his dad even though they are dating as couple.

"Hey Troy, what do you want to talk about?" Luka Millfy asked. "Well before we go on a dinner date, I want you to meet my dad first" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, by the way he does seem nice and strong as leader" says Luka Millfy. "That's my dad, so we agree?" Troy Burrows asked.

"Okay, but to be honest I use to have a boyfriend but broke up and then I've been searching for the right person to be boyfriend thus I met you" says Luka Millfy. "It's okay, I've been try to search for my first girlfriend and I was a loner" says Troy Burrow. "Well, you are no longer a lonely boy" says Luka Millfy.

The enemy then reveal themselves just 2 hours after lunch hour, it seem is that the enemy is about take down the American Military Base in Okinawa and the Power Rangers and Super Sentai were immediately dispatch to that location.

[Alarm ringing] "Attention all Rangers and Sentai, we are need to reinforce our allies Okinawa" "So suite up, we're going to Okinawa, Japan" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Alright, let's suit up" says Troy Burrows.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Okinawa, Japan**

**14:30:33**

Then, the selected 14 Power Ranger and Super Sentai teams including the 29th Ranger Regiment will head for Okinawa to assist U.S and Japanese soldiers in their defensive in Okinawa against a terrified enemy force. Speaker Org is now leading the spearhead of over 90,000 troops this time and support with another 30,000 Kraang Droids, the enemy has about 120,000 troops attacking Okinawa.

The Selected 14 Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams arrive at Okinawa, the American and Japanese defender in Okinawa were relief that helped arrive thus turning the tide of the battle.

"Alright, let's push them back" says Carter Grayson. "Go-Go, let's kick their ass" says Daniel Burrows. "Kill them, my soldiers" says Speaker Org.

Power Rangers and Super Sentai including numerous battalions of the American and Japanese Army fought back. The Org and Kraang droids offer no surrender, the attack rages on for relentless hours none stop and once the enemy troops is now neutralized then Speaker Org immediately appear.

"Well, you certainly don't give up Rangers" says Speaker Org. "Of course we won't give up" says Luka Millfy. "We will fight and defend our ground at all cost" says Jake Holling. "The halting of Kraang is not accepted by the ones known as turtle or Rangers or Sentai" says Kraang Droid. "Wrong, the halting of Kraang is exactly thing of the—Just halt, you bucket of bolt" says Leonardo. "You do realize you can't mimic what they are saying right" says Rose Ortiz. "Figure of speech" says Leonardo.

The Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces including the TMNT and 29th Ranger Regiment keep fighting; the Speaker Org was fierce opponent but the Power Rangers and Super Sentai shows no sign of surrender or capitulation but then the Speaker is now down into his knees.

"Oh, that's not fair and you've cheated" says Speaker Org. "Let's combine our powers" says Troy Burrows. "Combine!" All shouted. "Oh, that's not good" says Speaker Org. [Full Blasting] [Explosion] "Yes, we did it—"Oh no you don't, evil seeds of toil and strike give this fallen Org new life" says Toxica. [Seeds reviving] "I'm back, bigger than ever" says Speaker. "Let's summon our megazord" says Scott Truman.

The Power Rangers summon and combine their megazord, it was about 10 Megazord is facing the Speaker Org and Speaker Org made his old trick once again.

#I tell why I've pick up my song, singing Karaoke you'll never be wrong

I'm gonna rock your megazord so unplug your ear's and dance around

Listen to my funking song I'm singing superstar

"Oh you loud mouth, suck on this" says Flynn McAllistair. [Blasting] [Explosion] "You broke my microphone" says Speaker Org. "Let's take him down" says Shane Clarke. "Okay, we will combine our Megazord's Power together" says Yousuke. "Final Strike" says Troy Burrows. [Final Blows] [Explosion] "Power Rangers and Sentai, this is Mega Win" says Troy Burrows.

Eventually, the Speaker Org was destroyed and the base in Okinawa is safe from the hands of the enemy forces. Then, the selected Power Rangers and Super Sentai return back to the Sky Base plus for the first time Troy Burrows manages to trust his dad and his dad will give him a promise that he will be there during graduation.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base**

**18:30:11**

Just 4 hours after the attack on Okinawa, the selected Power Rangers and Super Sentai that defend the island now return back to their Sky Base but sadly the 29th Ranger Regiment must return back to their base after assisting the Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai.

"Thank you Captain, for your assisting and bravery" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Well, I'm doing this for my son" says Captain Daniel Burrows. "You know, you can see him before you leave and I mean it might be good for both you and your son" says Director Yao Kawasaki.

Therefore, Troy and Luka is about to get ready for their dinner date but before that Troy want Luka to meet his dad even though he has started dating for his first time and Troy's dad want to see him and his girlfriend before heading back to base.

"Hey son, so this is your girlfriend?" Daniel Burrows asked. "Luka Millfy, let me introduce you to my father Daniel Burrows" says Troy Burrows. "Luka Millfy, Space Pirate and Gokai Yellow" says Luka Millfy. "Daniel Burrows, pleasure to meet you and you are so pretty for a Space Pirate but I believe you should be perfect for my son" says Daniel Burrows.

"Like my mom always says, I'm just like him a perfect leader" says Troy Burrows. "Troy's right, well I have to go and call me if everything turns out well my son" says Daniel Burrows. "Bye, I'll call you" says Troy Burrows.

Then 2 hours later, Troy Burrows and Luka Millfy went to for a dinner at the Tokyo City Centre in the Town Square in the Western French Fries.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**20:34:11**

Luka and Troy is now at the Western French Fries Restoran, it was the cheapest place to get great food which Luka is anxiously to try it plus there different types of French Fries dishes in that Restoran.

"Wow, it is a nice to have dinner and eating French Fries" says Luka Millfy. "Well, let's order our food then get seated" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, I'll choose the Fries with some cheese and meat" says Luka Millfy.

Then, both of them sit down after ordering their food and Luka believe she has finally found a boyfriend same goes for Troy who has start his first date with a girl and it is time that he's no longer a loner boy anymore.

"Wow, you do know how to make a girl happy" says Luka Millfy. "Well, I've inherited from my dad" says Troy Burrows. "Is there anything you didn't inherit from your dad?" Luka asked. "Well besides being a great leader, only my appearance and the way I dressed actually is the different thing" says Troy Burrows.

[Chuckles] "This is turning to be the greatest date ever" says Luka Millfy. "You know, maybe we could go someplace else during our next date" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, you name it" says Luka Millfy.

It was a great dinner date, both of them is about to be teleported back to the Sky Base but before that Troy want to kiss Luka for the second time and it was one of the greatest feeling that Luka have experience.

"Okay before we are being teleported, I want to kiss you" says Troy Burrows. "Okay, go ahead and kiss me" says Luka Millfy as Troy starts kissing Luka. [Inhale and Exhale] "Wow, that was better than our first kiss" says Luka Millfy. "Well, it's because I know what I'm doing" says Troy Burrows as Troy continue kissing Luka. "You love me, don't you Troy?" Luka asked. "I kiss you means I do love you" says Troy Burrows as Troy continue kissing Luka.

Then, Luka Millfy and Troy Burrows teleported back to the Sky Base to get goodnight sleep but the enemy will soon be on the brink of their defeat then send into complete destruction in the assuming weeks.


	10. New Mutagen, Part 1

**Chapter 10: New Mutagen, Part 1**

**Super Sentai Universe – T.C.R.I New Headquarters**

**Hong Kong, China**

**Day 21 – 21:30:11**

Meanwhile as Power Rangers and Super Sentai are now asleep, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle may be a member of the Hexagon Organization but they have their own business settle which is to infiltrate the new suspected T.C.R.I Headquarters located in Hong Kong, China. The Turtles will be accompanied by April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Miwa because they're job is to infiltrate the base and then return back to base.

They'll drop from the air and then land on the roof, the Turtles will enter through the windows while April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Miwa will enter from the top roof entrance plus they're mission is to infiltrate and gather Intel as much information as they can.

"Alright, let's infiltrate and gather Intel then get out of here" says Leonardo. "Okay, let's do this" says Casey Jones. "I'll search the lab, we will meet back here when it's done" says Donatello.

Donatello went to the T.C.R.I Lab alone to get some blueprint of the new mutagen, Leonardo will head for the main office to collect valuable Intel, Raphael and Casey Jones will head into the enemy weapons rooms to take pictures but as for Mikey he will assist Miwa and April to take picture of the suspect new Mutagen that the Kraang is going to unleashed inside the lab.

Donatello along with Mikey, Miwa and April enters the lab, they found about more than 10 frozen tube believing that the Kraang is going to unleashed a powerful and stronger mutagen. As Mikey, April and Miwa start to take pictures, Donatello enters the main lab and he found one frozen tube and inside is none other than Tiger Claw then Donnie took pictures but one thing that did draw his attention and that is the new Mutagen sample sitting beside the frozen tube.

"Whoa, Leo I believe I've just found Tiger Claw as the Kraang Experiment on Mutagen" says Donatello. "Keep it together Donnie, if he is in the frozen tube and we must not wake him up" says Leonardo. "Okay, I'll keep it touch" says Donatello.

It's seem that Shredder need his Mutant subordinates to get an upgrade just like Dog Pound which has mutant into what Mikey would called Rahzar, Tiger Claw was one of the greatest and toughest officer that Shredder has since he can no longer control his so called daughter Karai.

"Whoa fellas, I believe these are the Kraang Secret weapon" says Leonardo. "We need get out of here, evacuate then report back to—[Blasting] "Oh dear, operation compromise" says Raphael. "Let's get out of here dude" says Casey Jones.

The Kraang robot open fire their laser blaster at the TMNT group, the allied Sky Chopper is now here and the TMNT manage to get to the roof then extracted out of that area because they have enough information but little does they know that there is one more doorway that they failed to discover.

"Well, that was close" says Leonardo. "Looks like, we've got the Intel" says Donatello. "Not every single on Donnie, there is one door we've never get a chance to discover" says Raphael. "I wonder what kind of monster the Kraang are building" says Miwa.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base**

**22:36:22**

Eventually, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Teams manage to return back to the Sky Base enough time before bed times. However before heading into bed, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle must report to the Director about it first then they can go to sleep.

"Leonardo, have you made progress on your mission yet?" Director Jerome B. Stone asked. "Accomplished, Director" says Raphael. "I'm glad to hear it Raphael, it is so good to know more information" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Well not all of it, there was one door we haven't got a chance to open" says Miwa.

"We were about to get it open because it's locked, then the enemy found us and we have to get out" says April O'Neil. "Don't blame yourself, you did what you can and this is enough information but as for the last Info and we can only guess then prepare for the worse" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

After the meeting, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle head back into bed and for now they will guess about the last door that wasn't unlock then prepare for the worse that might happen sooner or later. On the next day, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai woke up but for today they will soon meet the Master of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles named Sensei Splinter because the Rangers and Sentai never meet Master Splinter.

Master Splinter arrives at the Sky Base just 3 hours after the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now on their tables. Master Splinter was greeted by Director Jerome B. Stone and Yao Kawasaki as he enters the Director's office; Master Splinter is finally coming out of the sewers to see the life above and now he is proud to see his son to have grown up to become the great team that he wanted too.

"Master Splinter, it is a pleasure to have you here" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "It is an honor to be here, Director" says Master Splinter. "How is your pain doing?" Yao Kawasaki asked. "Healing, I've manage to hold my own" says Master Splinter. "So what brings you here sensei?" Director Jerome B. Stone asked.

"I've realize my son has infiltrated the new T.C.R.I base" says Master Splinter. "Correct, but there is one more door that they didn't get a chance to check and the enemy was alert by the time the last door was open" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

"Well, I'll stay to assist them at any way possible" says Master Splinter. "Thank you, Master Splinter" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

Then, Master Splinter got a chance to meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and their allies the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

"Master Splinter, what are you doing here?" Leonardo asked. "I've come to see my son" says Master Splinter. "And you daughter, don't forget" says Raphael. "Power Rangers and Super Sentai, this is our father and Mentor Master Splinter" says Donatello. "Ah so this is the famous Power Rangers and Super Sentai" "It is an honor to meet all of you" says Master Splinter.

"It is a privilege to meet you, Master Splinter" says Troy Burrows. "This is my first time meeting my son's allies" says Master Splinter. "We feel like a happy family, sensei" says Leonardo. "Well, to others who has fear of rats and rest assure I do bite" says Master Splinter. "So how your battle with your enemy was is doing?" Master Splinter asked.

"Master Splinter, Tiger Claw is going to come after you next and he is using an upgrade for a mutagen" says April O'Neil. "Yes I was aware, Shredder wants his subordinate to have new powers just like Rahzar" says Master Splinter.

Leonardo believe that Tiger Claw is going to get a double Mutation, Xever also need new mutation but the Kraang is prepare to unleash the greatest weapon ever and it will shock the Hexagon and United Alliance of Super Sentai. Then, the alarm was raised and the Power Rangers and Super Sentai was dispatch into the city of Yokohama in Japan.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Yokohama, Japan**

**10:32:44**

However, Kraang Droids and Foot Bots arrive at the city of Yokohama with over 300,000 troops led by Rahzar and Baxter Stockman is now attacking the city burning and killing everything in their paths.

"Where are you Rangers, I wanted to squash every single one" says Rahzar. "Over here Rahzar, we're here Dog breath" says Troy Burrows. "You will regret to say that, troops attack!" says Rahzar.

Over 16 Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams fought over 300,000 troops of both the Kraang Droids and Foot Robots.

However, they didn't realize that they are being watch and then 3 new Mutant of Shredder Ninja Clan appear in front of the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

"Well, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai plus you bring the reptile as well" says Xever/Shark Face. "Whoa, Xever—"Double Mutated my friend, I'm now Shark Face" says Shark Face. "I'm the new Tiger Claw, you can call me Lion Claw" says Lion Claw. "Oh dear, this is not good" says Donatello.

Then, Tiger Claw and Xever transform into a Lion Claw and Shark Face plus now the Power Rangers and Super Sentai fought the new mutant goons but for some reason Slash can see the battle going unfold and Slash doesn't wish to see his own friend get killed. Eventually, Slash enters the fight and tries to help his own friend to hold on until reinforcement arrive to assist.

"Raph, hang on I'm coming to help you" says Slash the Turtle. "Slash, what—"No time to talk; get back up now" says Slash. "HQ this is PR-21 requesting immediate backup" says Troy Burrows. "Roger that, reinforcement is being dispatch" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Hang tough, comrade" says Director Yao Kawasaki.

Slash immediate assist the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to keep fighting until reinforcement arrive. However, Lion Claw and Shark Face put a fierce fighting against both the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces including slash the Turtle and also the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

"You Turtle's never change, but you've only change a bit with your new friend" says Shark Face. "You know Leo, we haven't seen you for less than 6 years and they are quite powerful than you describe" says Carlos Valletta. "I advise you to drop your weapon and surrender" says Lion Claw. "We need a plan B, guys" says Jake Holling. "These guys are tough" says Agri.

"Now, tell me where is Splinter and we will let you live long enough to watch him perish" says Lion Claw. "We will not tell you, we won't surrender" says Hyde. "Let's kick some ass" says Joe Gibken.

As backup arrive, the enemy forces retreat and Slash flee from the area when the allied reinforcement arrive to save the Power Rangers and Super Sentai. Then, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai return back to the Sky Base but the enemy forces will return plus they will unleash a new secret weapon.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Sky Base**

**11:25:32**

Raphael want to convince Slash to fight with his allies and friends, Slash wouldn't accept it because it is what Slash chooses and for now the Power Rangers and Super Sentai along with their supported allies will focus their attention against Shredder's foot clan.

"Raph, don't worry we'll get Slash on your side soon" says April O'Neil. "Sorry April, I'm just facing reality that he won't join for good" says Raphael. "Don't worry he will, for now let's focus our war" says Troy Burrows. "Hey guys, Donatello need to see everyone for briefing possibly have anything to do with those monsters that we've encounter" says Rose Ortiz.

The Power Rangers and Super Sentai including the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle teams is now head to see Donatello, Donatello or Donnie will presence a slide that might contain information on how those new monsters receive new power.

"Alright as you should know, those were Tiger Claw and Fish Face" says Donatello. "Yup, our own nemesis" says Raphael. [Slide show] "Well, it seems that Tiger Claw and Fish Face must have dump themselves into a mutagen tank like this one on the screen" "The same thing happen to Dog Pound which is now Rahzar as Mikey called him" says Donatello.

"That's right dude, I've—[Slaps] "It is a worse name ever" says Raphael. "Well with enough mutagen in their body will accelerate into an upgrade Mutant like this one for example" says Donatello. "So what are you suggesting?" Emily asked. "Well, I believe I could made some retro Mutagen but sadly I can't because I've use the last one and it will takes time to make more Retro Mutagen" says Donatello.

"Anyway, my scientist and computer geek friend here won't risk making more" says Leonardo. "Well I could try asking Slash to help us" says Raphael. "Hold it Raph, are you sure about this and we don't what they have in store for next" says Jason Lee Scott. "I have no choice, he is still my pet and I won't miss this chance" says Raphael. "Alright, do what you have to do my friend" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

"Okay, we should try to search for—[Alarm ringing] "I guess they found us" says Mack Hartford. "Alright, let's suit up" says Nick Russell.

Then, the 16 Power Rangers and Super Sentai along with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle head for the city of Hiroshima but this time the foot clan is bring a new weapon in standby and Shark Face along with Lion Claw is now leading the attack this time.

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Hiroshima, Japan**

**13:20:42**

As the Power Rangers and Super Sentai departed, they manage to get some leftover food and they manage to eat lunch on their way towards the city of Hiroshima to defend the city from the enemy attack plus civilian has been evacuated into the safe zone.

"The human is fleeing in terror and fear" says Lion Claw. "Don't get cocky, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will defend this city with their life or die trying" says Rahzar. "Hold it there, Mutant Freak" says Mack Hartford as the Power Rangers and Super Sentai arrive. "We've thought you couldn't make it, pathetic little Rangers and Sentai" says Rahzar. "You never surrender won't you?" Lion Claw asked.

"If you don't surrender then we won't" says Rahzar. "So be it, we will kick your ass" says Joe Gibken. "Let's get them" says Jake Holling. "Delta 2-3, takes the civilian into the safe zone" says Troy Burrows.

The 16 Power Ranger and Super Sentai forces fight off the Evil Ninja Clan led by Lion Claw and Rahzar, this time the enemy has brought another 300,000 troops and most of them are a Kraang Droid robot. Shredder and his force has taken what was left of the Kraang since the destruction of the Kraang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle almost lost more than they can ever fight for and they will not lose another life again.

Slash immediate arrive there, he is watching the battle raging unfold and he decide to search for now ways to keep him stronger than ever then Slash heads downtown towards the abandon underground tunnel.

"Don't worry, Raphael I will help you somehow" "Time to head downtown" says slash the turtle.

Slash follow the Evil Foot Clan towards the abandon underground tunnel in the downtown area, the Foot Bots led by Baxter Stockman and also Xever or Shark Face is now watching the new mutagen power up because a new powerful mutagen will be given towards one of Shredder's subordinates.

Slash arrive at the abandon underground tunnel, Slash has just one shot to take that Mutagen and then use it to transform himself into a greater warrior and his concern is that the mutagen could control his eagerness and anger. Slash is still won't accept the friendship by joining the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces, he refuse to join and Slash believe he is not ready to be friends.

"Alright, let's get the new mutagen ready and our master is growing impatient" says Xever.

Slash immediate attack the enemy forces carrying the new mutagen, Xever and his forces including Baxter Stockman was ambushed by slash and in a desperate attempt to claim to the mutagen.

"Slash, you should never come here" says Xever. "I will stop you and get myself a new power" says Slash.

Slash fight his way through a heavily guarded foot bot, Xever will never give Slash the mutagen and Slash will not be stop by some fish head but the foot bots made a quite a challenge towards Slash.

One by one the foot bot were knock out, Slash manage to get the Mutagen and then escape but he immediately blow the generator after he taken the mutagen. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai are still fighting Rahzar and Lion Claw endlessly, the new mutagen that Lion Claw got was unimaginable.

"Man, these guys are tough" says Don Dogoier. "What do you think, these guys are tough and so are we" says Raphael. "You are losing, surrender and we will let you live" says Rahzar. "No, we will never surrender!" says Jake Holling. "He's right, I'm here and now I will use the new mutagen to make me stronger" says Slash.

"Oh dear, that's not going to end well" says Donatello as Slash drinks the Mutagen. [Burping] "Ew, so gross" says Ronny Robinson. "You haven't seen my breath yet" says Will Aston.


End file.
